


Executive Decision

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brief mention of Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami OT3, Brief mention of almost being hit by a car, Brief mention of an almost car accident, Brief mention of minor injuries, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Komahina, Fainting, Fluff, Gift Fic, Guardian Angel!Komaeda, Hint of Komaru/Touko, Hospital, Kisses, M/M, Mention of alcoholic beverages and consuming them, Mentioned character death (Komaeda), Mild mention of murder, Modern AU, No Despair AU, Nothing too specific, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read Ch. 1's author's note, Small POV shift from Komaeda to Hajime, Some very vague mentions about afterlife, Souda/Sonia/Gundham OT3, character cameo, haunted locations, slightly ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Modern AU. No Despair AU. Guardian Angel!Komaeda."Freezing on the spot, Hajime attempted to move his legs, to jump out of the way, when something heavy smacked into his side. A flash of white danced across Hajime’s eyes as he spotted fluffy white hair and wide eyes staring back at him, before vanishing. Hajime slid back and towards the other side of the road, towards the sidewalk. Various cars were honking at the reckless car and some bystanders were rushing towards him. Hajime could barely hear their voices."A near car accident is avoided when Guardian Angel Komaeda saves Hajime. Usually a normal day for Komaeda. Except it ends up not being normal at all. (Congratulations, Hajime, you gained one (1) Guardian Angel who has a mystery that he Will Solve.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 50
Kudos: 176





	1. Brush with Death (Both Actually and Figuratively)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I did not expect to write another multi-chaptered fic so soon after my Hitman!Hajime fic but here I am. This fic was prompted to me by [ataraxiaapricity](http://www.ataraxiaapricity.tumblr.com/) who requested "Guardian!Angel Komaeda". You may recognise ataraxiaapricity as the one who has done many Spanish translations of my fics. This is a gift fic for all the hard work. I greatly appreciate it!!! Please check out their translations if you're interested! (See my SDR2 fics for more details.)
> 
> As a quick note before everyone starts reading, I do mention some very vague references to the afterlife. While I do not go into too much detail I know the idea of an afterlife and ghosts is debatable to many people. I recognise everyone has different thoughts regarding this topic and if this aspect of my fic doesn't sit well with you that's fine! Take care of yourselves and if you need to exit this fic that's fine. Your health is most important!
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this first chapter. I don't think I'll write as much as I did for Hitman!Hajime but those are Famous Last Words from me so we shall see. 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr, please feel free to do so right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Death, for all the fear and terror surround it, had been quick. If Nagito attempted to look back on his memories, which admittedly were very fuzzy, it was as though he was alive one moment and then dead the next. Life wasn’t a candle, a flame endlessly burning until it was snuffed out. Instead life was a match being lit, only alive for a short window of time before eventually dying. In that small window of time people attempted to live their lives, do good, make something of themselves— all of the things the media preached about. Not that Nagito faulted anyone in wishing to live their lives to the fullest. He had, after all, been human just like them. It was just that, in dying, it was almost as though Nagito had lifted the veil, had seen the bigger picture.

Once fear and terror had faded there really wasn’t too much to hold onto. Sure, there had been his parents. Witnessing them crying endlessly so soon after his death had caused a sting in where his heart had been. The endless words of reassurance and love had poured out of Nagito’s mouth but had ultimately (and inevitably) washed over ears that couldn’t hear him. Their sorrow had risen into the air and for a while cut into Nagito. He felt for his parents, the people who had raised him, watched him suffer in life due to illness, and then ultimately lost their only son. Compassion, empathy — those remained like a lingering breath of warmth within Nagito, but soon it morphed into sympathy. Almost as though it was happening to someone else, not him and his parents.

Callous? Maybe. Nagito wasn’t too sure anymore. Then again, it was his own death so shouldn’t he have the right to feel what he wanted to feel over it without being judged? No one was really around to answer that question, which didn’t scare him as much as it should have.

That wasn’t to say there wasn’t something else out there. Nagito could feel it in the air, a constant shifting and bending of reality. Power flowed in the air, a wave that connected like the constellations in the night sky. There was a path, a system older than the universe itself that extended outward, guiding the dead even though it was undetectable by sight. Surely if Nagito followed that path he’d reach true peace and happiness. What that peace and happiness looked like was again uncertain but it was there, waiting for Nagito to grasp it.

So, Nagito waited. It wasn’t going anywhere. He had his parents to watch over. Nagito hovered in the background as they signed all the papers from the hospital. He watched them go to the funeral home, to the cemetery, to his own funeral. It was a small gathering but upon seeing some of his friends and family Nagito couldn’t deny the swelling of emotions and tears, if he could cry, that wanted to escape.

He left them soon after. What point was there in staying and watching more tears? Nagito could come back afterwards, perhaps send a parting message to his parents when they were asleep (that was at thing he could do, right?) before drifting off into the true afterlife. And, if it was the last time, he’d be able to see his town and community he should take advantage of that, right?

Illness had taken so much from him. Nagito could at least attempt to regain what he’d lost.

Floating around, Nagito first visited his house. It was a middle sized, ordinary house in and ordinary neighbourhood. The trees were green, the grass cut, and the front porch swept. A small smile flickered on Nagito’s face as he stood (floated) at his front door. The neighbours really were kind people. Perhaps he could send a thank you to them too.

Slipping into his house, Nagito took in the familiar interior. The stairs that lead up to the second floor, the front entry way, the kitchen and living room nestled in the back. Nagito swept through, looking at the strangely clean but sparce space. There were no dishes drying on the dish rack and no garbage in the bin. A thin layer of dust had settled on the mantle piece and coffee table. A few plants were wilted by the window. Nagito allowed his fingers to glaze on through the frame of a photo. It was one of when he was eight or nine, taken at the park. It was his mother’s favourite. A thin smile stretched across his face.

Nagito moved on.

He looked at the bedrooms, noticing how his parents’ room was messy with the bedding not made and the hamper a bit full. In comparison his room was spotless, not even a bit of dust on the dresser’s top — a time capsule preserving a life that didn’t need preserving.

Nagito left.

Outside in the backyard the flowers weren’t as wilted as the ones in the house. There weren’t any weeds either. Nagito really needed to thank the neighbours. He walked through the fence and neighbour’s yard. Then, onto the street and towards the public park. Nagito brushed past the playground for the children, one that was constructed entirely of plastic, save for the metal of the slides and the swing set. One of the swings swung a bit, as though wind was pushing it when Nagito passed by. Except the air was still, not a breeze to be felt by the living. Staring at the park, Nagito dug through his memories to when the playground was made entirely of wood and metal. He remembered having to crawl up the platforms to get to the tall (to a child’s mind) massive slide. Nagito could feel the hot metal against his legs and the sand on his hands — some of the earliest memories of childhood.

He floated away, down the street to his elementary school next. The tall building loomed overhead, the outside white and blue. Along the one side was the track and field pit, which was beside the gym. Vague memories of the halls and the layout flashed in his mind. Nagito pressed his hand to the gate of the school and watched his fingers went through the metal. Pulling his hand away, Nagito turned and left; there was no need to investigate further. Down the street was his middle school and then high school but the experience would most likely be the same. Pressing onward, Nagito started to aimlessly float around the area, taking in familiar sights before he finally reached the hospital.

Staring up at the white building, Nagito’s lips twisted. Why he had returned to the hospital was lost on him. He couldn’t even blame muscle memory — ghosts didn’t have muscles. Yet, something within Nagito pulled him to go inside the hospital, almost as though he had a string tugging at him. Up he went, past the familiar areas, up the floors, until Nagito was on the floor he’d stayed on. Looking down the hallway, Nagito watched as nurses, doctors, other workers, and visitors bustled around. Then, Nagito slowly moved through, by passing all of them, until he was at his room. The door was shut and the name outside of it was gone, leaving a blank space. Nagito reached out before he turned and floated away. There was no need to go inside. Closing his eyes for a second, Nagito meandered downward. Time to leave.

He was nearly out of the hospital when a small gasp filled the air. Automatically Nagito paused and opened his eyes. Somehow, he had ended up in another hospital room. It was a private room and in the bed was a child, a girl, no older than eight or nine. Her eyes were wide, unblinking as she looked directly in Nagito’s direction. How strange. Nagito didn’t think he would end up in another hospital room. Good thing he was now a ghost.

“Are you an angel?” The girl asked.

Nagito, if he was alive, probably would have tripped at her words. Instead, all he could do was wordlessly open his mouth, disbelief painting itself across his face.

“Or… a spirit?”

Completely unnecessarily, Nagito looked around the room, as though there was another ghost she was talking to before pointing to himself. _“You can see me?”_

Her eyes widened and she nodded strongly. “I can. So… are you an angel?” She curled her fingers into her blanket.

_An angel? “Where are you getting this angel thing from?”_

“I…” Her fingers uncurled and then curled into the blankets again. “Mommy says that angels come to those who are scared.” She paused. “Also, your hair is white, like a cloud.”

A cloud? That was a first. Nagito withheld an amused smile and focused on the first part. _“You’re scared?”_

“I have an operation soon.”

Oh. Of course. Nagito wished he could take back his words.

“They say I’ll be fine but…”

A few tears filled her eyes. Instantly a memory hit Nagito, of being in the hospital, sitting in her position, hearing the doctors talk to his parents. He’d been older than her but the fear and uncertainty was most likely the same. Probably double for her and with no one to comfort her…

_“Where are your parents?”_

“Outside the room, talking with the nurses and doctors.”

Oh. Nagito glanced at the door before he glanced back at her. If Nagito had lungs he would have taken a deep breath in. More tears had filled her eyes. The tug within him grew stronger and automatically Nagito floated over to her. He reached out and lay his hand on top of her head. It passed through.

 _“I…”_ Nagito gathered his words. _“I’m not going to tell you to not be scared. It’s fine to be scared. However, you can do this. That’s what courage is. I think.”_

Her tears fell but no more welled up. A beat passed and before anything else could be said the door opened, revealing her parents. Nagito stepped away and offered a smile to her as her parents swooped in. Her gaze followed Nagito and didn’t move as he left the building.

Floating upward, Nagito stared up at the sky. His brief encounter with the girl had warmed the space where his heart would have been. It was a peculiar sort of warmth, one that was only present internally, within Nagito’s very soul. The warmth beat and extended upward, almost threatening to consume him. Glancing down to the hospital, Nagito paused in his ascent. Perhaps he could stay around a bit longer and see how her operation went? He did, after all, need one more moment to see his parents before going. Surely hanging around just a bit longer just to make sure the girl was all right wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

“Oh, my you’re quite a nice person.”

If Nagito had a physical body he would have jumped. Instead he floated upward several (embarrassing) meters. A bright laugh followed and soon something blue and pink floated up to his height.

Floated up on an oar of all things. The girl had light blue hair, the kind of blue that children would use to colour the sky. Her kimono was pink, a soft warm pink. Nagito stared.

“Cotton candy,” he blurted out.

Her eyes (a warm magenta) narrowed and a small pout followed. “I can’t help it. The kimono is part of the job.”

“Sorry. That was rude of me.”

“No, no. Trust me, I’ve heard far worse in my time.” The pout faded and another warm smile filled her face. “Why, I once had this delinquent…” She paused. “Ah. Never mind. I am always told I go on tangents.” Digging into her kimono sleeves she then procured a notebook, flipping it open with practiced ease. “Anyways, Komaeda Nagito-san, right?”

“Uh, yes. That’s me,” Nagito eyed her, “and you are?”

“Right. Sorry. I’m Botan. I’m what you’d call a Shinigami?” She beamed. “My job is what you probably think it is. I’m here to cart your soul to the afterlife.”

Cart his soul to the afterlife. Made sense. Someone had to do that job. Still, the image of the little girl in the hospital and the desire to see the outcome of her surgery ran through Nagito’s mind. “Wait, does it have to be right away?”

“Want to visit your family and friends before you’re carted away? That’s the usual. I can accompany you and give you some privacy.”

“Well… yes, I do,” Nagito turned his head so he was looking at the hospital, “but also there is this little girl who is having an operation soon. She saw me and I offered some comforting words. I wish to see her after the operation. If that’s all right.”

Botan snapped her book shut and gave a long look. The silence was enough that if Nagito was still alive he would have no doubt shivered.

“You truly mean that,” she stated.

“Yes, I do.”

“Interesting,” Botan floated closer to Nagito, lightly poking him with the end of her oar. “Tell me, Komaeda-san, what do you hope to gain by visiting this stranger?”

“Gain?”

“Forgive me if I’m coming off blunt, but everyone, even ghosts, have desires and wishes. I want to hear what you have to say.”

Nagito cast another quick glance to the hospital. Botan had a point. Desires and wishes hadn’t left him, even if he was dead. Beyond any superficial reasons, why did he want to visit the girl? Certainly not validation. Who would believe her even if she told someone about seeing him? Obviously, nothing material was a reward. So, would seeing her happy and recovering after her operation fill something in his heart (the heart he no longer had)? Was that enough payment, to know that she had faced something scary because of him? That he could see the outcome of their interaction? Certainly, there was no glory or fame, yet Nagito could not deny the sudden welling of warmth once again in his heart.

Simply helping her was enough. Altruistic and possibly naïve of him to say? Maybe. Then again, Nagito wasn’t suddenly so pure to say that he wanted to assist everyone. Selfishness still followed the dead; after all wasn’t that the base of desires and wishes? Yet, that didn’t make someone automatically bad. It also didn’t automatically make someone good but intentions had to weight a little bit.

“I just want to see if I made a difference in her life,” Nagito replied. “I’m not about to start helping everyone but seeing her in so much fear in a hospital… it’s relatable.”

“I see,” Botan’s voice was soft. Then she nudged him with her oar. “That’s not a bad answer, Komaeda-san,” she floated around to Nagito’s side. “Very well. Let’s make a deal then.”

“A… deal? This won’t end horribly for me, right?”

“Where did you get that idea from?” Botan’s brow furrowed. “Hear me out first. Normally, I cart souls to the after life. You’re judged and then go along your merry way. However, sometimes people who still hold attachments to this world can act as sort of guides.”

“Guides?” Nagito looked at her. “You’re not telling me I can become a Shinigami. No offense but that shade of pink isn’t me.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Botan shook her head, her blue hair flying around. “I meant as a guardian spirit or angel.”

The girl’s words floated in his brain. A… guardian… Nagito let out a clipped laugh before it launched into a full-blown laugh.

“Hey, I’m not trying to be funny!”

Nagito steadied himself, forcing the laugh down his throat. “My apologies. I wasn’t laughing at you. That girl, she asked the same thing of me. Tell me, what exactly is a guardian spirit or angel?”

Another long look was offered by Botan before she floated closer to Nagito. “You’re still connected to this world, you wish to help others, and you have a kind heart. All of these things can make someone a guardian spirit or angel. As a guardian you can watch over whoever you choose and assist them. It’s good for this world, to have people wanting to help others even when dead. As a guardian you’ll have certain powers and abilities.”

“That’s… it? I just pick who I want to watch over and bam? I’m their guardian spirit?”

“Sort of. See, there are areas in this world that cause more despair and strain to humans. Hospitals are one of those areas. By having a guardian spirit in this area you’ll reduce the despair. This in turn helps keep the world in balance and protect people from malicious spirits or demons.”

That made sense but… “Demons are real?”

It was Botan’s turn to let out a very choked laugh. She attempted to cover it up with her kimono sleeve but it rang loudly in the air. “Sorry,” She said between a giggle she attempted to stifle, “yes, demons are real. But if you’re a guardian spirit you’ll be able to handle them, at least the weaker ones.”

“Okay… and if I am a guardian spirit what if I run into a stronger one?”

“There are other people who can handle those. Trust me,” Botan lowered her arm. “So, do you want the job?”

Want the job? A bit quick to hire him, wasn’t it? Nagito half opened his mouth but then shut it swiftly. What did it matter now? It wasn’t as though being a ghost suddenly warranted a criminal record check or the like— Botan was a Shinigami, she already knew of his past. It wasn’t as though they’d offer the job to any ghost they came across. Really, the only concern was if Nagito truly wanted to do the job. Though, calling it a job was very generous. If he could pick and choose who he helped then wasn’t it more akin to him lazing around as a ghost and seeking entertainment? There was no way they’d let a ghost just hover around, right?

“Hey, tell me something, Botan. If I don’t help a lot of people and just float around will you come get me and take me to the real afterlife?”

She hummed. “In general, yes, I would. Regular ghosts aren’t meant to stay here too long. Without direction to their wanderings a ghost will go mad. If you’re a guardian angel the sense of purpose will keep your mind and soul in check.”

So, he was right. Purpose would keep him on the earth, even for a little while longer. Even if that purpose was curiosity (for the little girl) and closure (for his family and friends). In the end that was all that needed to matter. When Nagito’s feelings changed then he could move on. Whether it was within a couple of days or for a longer time it didn’t matter. He was dead; he shouldn’t be around longer.

“If I want to quit at any time, you’ll come get me?”

“Yes, I will,” Botan agreed with a very bubbly tone. “We can do a trial run of sorts right now and see how you like it.”

How ironic that Nagito was hired and working so swiftly in death. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

~

Staring at his phone, Hajime let out a long, deep sigh before pocketing it. All around him the loud, but distant chatter of the train station washed over like a blanket of sound. Hiking his bag so it didn’t fall off his shoulders Hajime stared out to the train’s tracks. The screen hanging on the ceiling told Hajime that his train would arrive in three minutes. Hajime shuffled and took a couple of steps forward, like a car slowly moving forward at an intersection, anticipating the light’s turn to green. Shuffling a little bit forward, as though Hajime could actually see the train arriving if he tried hard enough, Hajime kept his gaze fixed on the tracks, imagining the train turning the corner. The fatigue of work still hung on Hajime, a weight that spread evenly through him, like a cloak on his shoulders. His bed, soft and warm called to him and flopping down on it wasn’t something Hajime would be opposed to once he arrived home.

The chime to the train went off and soon the train was visible. An automated voice announced the train’s arrival and soon the train slowed down, zooming a bit past them until it stopped. The doors opened and people exited. Hajime waited the polite few seconds off the side for the people to disembark before he scuttled onto the train, taking a seat. Holding his bag to his front, Hajime zoned out, allowing his mind to wander. He had a report for Munakata due soon. He also needed to check in with Kirigiri and Naegi regarding another report. There were also some assignments from his own team that Hajime needed to make sure were on track. A team meeting was scheduled for the end of the month. So much to do. So little time.

Shoving all thoughts about work away, Hajime sat back and watched the train stations go by. When his stop arrived Hajime got up, left, and exited. He had a couple blocks to walk before arriving to his apartment complex but the day was sunny and warm. It was important to soak up the remaining good weather while it lasted after all.

Stopping at the corner to a light, Hajime took the time to check his phone. A couple new messages were present, most from his coworkers but also one from Chiaki, asking if he was free for hanging out. Mentally running through his week, Hajime checked his calendar quickly. There were a lot of events listed but surely Hajime could find some time for a visit. Pulling up the message from Chiaki, Hajime started to type out a response when the chime indicating he could cross the street went off. Hajime hastily shoved his phone into his pocket and started to cross the street. He was barely a quarter way through when a loud screeching sound filled the street. Whipping his head around Hajime saw a car, that clearly thought it could make a quick right hand turn, hadn’t noticed him and was barreling towards him.

Freezing on the spot, Hajime attempted to move his legs, to jump out of the way, when something heavy smacked into his side. A flash of white danced across Hajime’s eyes as he spotted fluffy white hair and wide eyes staring back at him, before vanishing. Hajime slid back and towards the other side of the road, towards the sidewalk. Various cars were honking at the reckless car and some bystanders were rushing towards him. Hajime could barely hear their voices. Everything was coming out like static and it only broke slightly when he was pulled to his feet by a couple of the bystanders. Their voices half hit his ear and it took Hajime a long second to realise they were talking to him. He turned and noticed it was a couple that had pulled him up. One of the girls had short brown hair and fairly non-descript comfortable clothing. The second girl had long dark hair and very round glasses. Hajime stared at her for a moment. Something about her face was firing something off in his brain, as though telling him he’d seen her before, but couldn’t place exactly where.

“… all right?”

“Sorry, what?” Hajime shoved his mind into reality.

“I was asking if you’re all right,” the brown-haired girl said with a firm but kind tone. “Nothing broken or injured?”

“Uh,” Hajime looked down at himself. Besides some dirt and a few cuts nothing was aching or swelling. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” She pressed.

“S-see?” The other girl pressed herself behind the other, as though she expected Hajime to jump out and attack her. “I said he was fine.”

The brown-haired girl raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. “Touko! He was nearly hit by a car.”

“Yeah, and he s-said he was fine.”

She sighed. Hajime cleared his throat. Both looked at him, the brown-haired girl had a bit of pink on her cheeks. The other (Touko) just shot Hajime a wary look.

“Sorry. Car accidents are serious business.”

“It’s fine,” Hajime repeated. “Thanks for your concern, but really, I’m all right.”

“You say that,” the brown-haired girl pressed, “but you were nearly run over. I think you should go get that checked out with a doctor.”

“Uh, thanks, I’ll do that.”

“In fact,” she continued, “we’re really close to a hospital now. We can take you there.”

“Take me?” Hajime spluttered. “No, it’s perfectly all—”

“Great! Let’s go!” The brown-haired girl grinned. “I’d feel so awful if something happened to you and I didn’t try to help.”

“Um…”

“Ko-ma-ru!” Touko drew out the girl’s name with a jilted gasp. “You can’t just… force someone to go to the hospital.”

“Force?” Komaru tilted her head. “I’m not forcing him. I’m just strongly suggesting we go.” She looked at Hajime, staring him dead in the eyes. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Hajime swallowed but easily saw the good intentions from Komaru. Beyond a small desire to just say yes to entertain her, she was bringing up some very good points. What was Hajime going to do? Go home and mull over the strange encounter as he cleaned himself up? There was a chance he really was hurt and the situation could escalate. No, no matter how strange it was that two strangers were eager to assist him (well, one of them) the advice was sound. Besides, if his injuries did in fact, escalate, he’d have some bystanders very ready to call an ambulance for him.

“Yeah, actually I’m fine with that.”

“See?” Komaru beamed at Touko. “What did I tell you?”

Touko shot Hajime a glare, as though the entire situation was all his fault. “Fine. But the moment we drop him off at the hospital we’re leaving.”

“Yes, yes. Our poor date is on hold. The tragedy,” Komaru reached out and grabbed Touko’s hand. “I’ll make it up to you.”

She then smiled very brightly at Touko and Touko instantly turned a bright red. Komaru laced her hand with Touko’s and turned to Hajime. “It’s just past this block. If you’re feeling dizzy or anything let us know, okay? Also, I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Hinata Hajime.”

“Hinata-san,” Komaru repeated to confirm. “Sorry if I’m coming off as pushy. I just cannot help myself. If I see someone in trouble I want to help.”

“No, nothing to apologise for. It’s not like you were the one driving that car.”

“Ah, yes. I managed to grab the license plate number,” Komaru lifted her phone. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to report it.”

“That’s fine. Best let the authorities know. Not everyone can have a miraculous save from being hit by a car.”

Komaru dropped her arm slightly, tucking her phone into her pocket. For a second Hajime caught something dance across her face. Guarded. Hesitant. It faded away a second later and her sunny smile reappeared. “Yes, that was quite the miracle. You were very lucky that you managed to get out of the way so quickly.”

Get out of the way. As if it was Hajime who had managed to do that. In his mind Hajime could still see the blur of white and the boy who had rushed to save him. Who was the white-haired boy that had shoved him aside? He had appeared so suddenly and had disappeared so suddenly that it was eerie. Komaru and Touko weren’t mentioning him either. Did that mean the boy managed to save Hajime and then disappear in the confusion? Why would he do that? Why wouldn’t he stick around instead of choosing to vanish without a trace? The events were sticking together in Hajime’s mind, like a melted marshmallow to everything it touched. If Hajime could just have a moment to himself to untangle the events…

“We’re here,” Komaru announced.

Hajime looked up. Indeed, they were out front of a hospital. Komaru was off the side with Touko and had an expectant look. Hajime coughed and remembered his manners.

“Thank you for helping me and walking me here. I greatly appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem,” Komaru replied. Touko looked at her feet and muttered something. Komaru lightly elbowed her. “I do hope everything is all right.”

“I do too.”

Komaru half laughed and tugged Touko. “We’ll just be off. Good-bye.”

“Bye.”

Hajime didn’t wait for them to leave. He immediately walked into the hospital and went to the front desk at emergency. The woman at the desk looked up at him with a very welcoming smile. After explaining exactly why he was there and registering she directed him to take a seat for a moment. Hajime sat down in one of the seats by the desk and pulled his phone that was miraculously in pristine condition (which felt like a punchline to a joke Hajime had missed entirely). It could take a while. Looking down at his phone Hajime caught mid-transaction, the outline of a boy with white, fluffy hair. Jolting, Hajime snapped his neck up and glanced wildly around. No one else was walking around or near him. Staring at the empty space for a moment, as if that would materialise the boy, Hajime shook his head and glanced back down at his phone. He had imagined that. Clearly.

“Hello, Hinata Hajime-sama?”

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Hajime looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard. She offered a very warm smile before making a gesture to a small, private room. “If you could follow me?”

Following her into the private room, Hajime immediately followed her instructions. As she examined him many questions were asked. Most asked about his pain (asking him to rate it), other vitals, but also other questions (such as if he was a victim of abuse). Doing his best to explain the situation to her without mentioning the strange circumstances of the accident. Definitely wasn’t going to mention that freely. Finishing her check up Hajime waited a little bit, just in case any issues arose, before he was cleared to leave.

After being deemed all right by the hospital, save for some minor cuts and bruises, Hajime took the short walk back to his apartment. It was only when he was inside his suite, door locked, shoes off, that Hajime’s brain kicked into logic mode. Whatever had been fueling him to brush off the help of strangers and walk home had faded. A weight immediately descended on Hajime’s body, the aches and cuts of his encounter making themselves known with loud screams. His clothing also was sticking to him, half caked with dirt and gravel on one side. The bag that Hajime was carrying was also caked in dirt and had a small tear on the side.

Walking into his bathroom, Hajime took his clothing off and set it carefully on the floor. He then walked in and set his tub to fill. As his tub filled, Hajime turned the shower head on and washed himself, allowing the dirt and grime to wash away, swirling in a disgusting brown pile of water down the drain. Quickly washing his hair, Hajime shut the shower off and stepped into his tub. It wasn’t entirely done filling but Hajime enjoyed sitting and watching the water rise, engulfing him in warmth. When it was done Hajime lazily stretched out and enjoyed the heat, soaking for a bit. Now that the dirt was washed away and he was warm the pain was infinitely less horrible. The events of the encounter were still a blur in Hajime’s mind and he was unable to piece everything together.

Shaking his head, Hajime pushed the thoughts aside. Practical things first. Stepping out of his tub, Hajime drained the water and exited. Drying himself off gingerly, Hajime walked to his bedroom, towel around his waist. Opening his dresser drawers carefully Hajime began to pull some comfortable clothing out, changed, and patted his hair one final time with the towel. Satisfied that he was clean, Hajime returned to his bathroom, hung his towel up, and moved onto the next task: cleaning his clothing. Grabbing the dirty clothes, Hajime made a mental note to sweep his bathroom’s floor, before heading to his balcony. Most of the dirt could be beaten off and Hajime didn’t want gravel and rocks bouncing around in his washing machine. Opening the blinds with a tug of the string on the side, Hajime moved to open his balcony door and promptly froze.

There, standing on his balcony was a white-haired man. No, the white-haired man. The one who pushed him away from the car. The one Hajime swore he spotted at the hospital. Hajime’s heart leapt in his chest and a scream threatened to burst rom his throat. Staggering backwards, Hajime stared wide eyed. How did he get up on his balcony? Hajime wasn’t on the highest floor of the apartment but certainly wasn’t on the lowest floor either. Getting up on his balcony would have been a feat in itself but how did he do that without anyone seeing it?

No, that did not matter. Hajime had to call emergency. He reached for his phone but as he did so the man’s eyes widened and he leapt towards the balcony door. Hajime automatically winced and shut his eyes, ready to hear the thump of a body against the glass. Instead a very warm, hand was over his and the steady weight of another person’s presence filled the room. Hajime let out a scream but the man instantly slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Shush, shush please don’t do that,” the man wildly looked around. “I don’t want people coming up here and thinking you’re crazy.”

Crazy? Him? Said the man who had somehow managed to stalk Hajime home, climb up on his balcony, and he had the audacity to try and silence Hajime and tell him he was the crazy one? This was stalking along with breaking and enter—

Wait. How did he get inside? Hajime’s brain slammed and collapsed into itself, like a train derailing upon impact with a solid, unmovable object. That was impossible. Hajime hadn’t even opened the door to the balcony.

“Look, just listen to me for a moment,” the man slowly backed away, but his hand remained firmly on Hajime’s mouth. “Promise you won’t scream?” He then paused. “Who am I kidding? That’s a tall order, huh?”

Hajime shot a glare that hopefully conveyed “no shit, Sherlock” and tried to kick the man off him. The man, in turn, gave a very short laugh and let go of Hajime. Instantly Hajime’s leg went through the man, hitting pure air. Staring at him, Hajime was suddenly very aware that the man was translucent and see-through. He was also floating a little bit in the air. A half scream hit the air and Hajime scrambled backwards, his gaze never leaving the man, who was apparently a ghost.

The man winced and looked around the room, as though he was expecting someone to burst through the walls or entry way at any moment.

“Please don’t. If someone comes to see what’s wrong what will you say? Can’t tell people you’re seeing a ghost, can you? So… maybe hold off on the screams and let me explain?”

Reality was moving too fast for Hajime’s brain. He couldn’t respond to the man. A large part of him wanted to keep screaming and scramble away but a very small part told him that the ghost was being logical. The two parts collided and Hajime remained rooted on the floor. The ghost stared at him for a second before he floated higher into the air, keeping his distance.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes,” the ghost straightened himself out and bowed politely. “Hello, I’m Komaeda Nagito. As you can see, I’m a ghost. Or more accurately a guardian angel. I saved you from that car about an hour or so ago? Normally, I just concentrate my energy towards a person and bam! An invisible force aids them and they’re fine. It’s a miracle!”

Komaeda then floated a little bit closer to the ground. “However, I had the most peculiar thing happen when I saved you. When I touched you it’s like you conducted my energy, amplified it, and gave me a physical form. Imagine my shock when that happened! I’ve been invisible for so long and suddenly I’m not? So, I decided I needed to check and research a bit more.”

There was so much to unpack. Hajime stared at Komaeda. Komaeda saved him from the car because he was a guardian angel? A guardian angel that somehow Hajime gave a physical form to when they touched? He wanted to do research so that’s why he was on Hajime’s balcony. None of this followed any known rules of reality. Perhaps Hajime hit his head a lot harder than he thought. That had to be it. Or maybe this was all dreamed up?

“Uh, hello? It’s kind of strange to talk without any input. Feels like I’m talking to myself.”

“I…” Hajime’s mouth opened. “I’m dreaming.”

Komaeda stared at him. “I beg your pardon.”

“I said, I’m dreaming. You’re not real. This isn’t real. I clearly hurt myself far more in my encounter with the car.”

Silence.

“Excuse me?” Komaeda’s jaw dropped. “I’m not real? That’s what you think? I’m very real, thank-you-very-much. I also saved your life. Show a little bit of gratitude.”

“I don’t show gratitude to hallucinations or dreams.”

“Hallucinations! Dreams!” Komaeda scoffed and floated closer to Hajime. He reached out and touched Hajime’s hand. Instantly the translucent and see through quality to his body disappeared. His touch was solid. “Then explain this. You can feel me, yes? I’m solid, yes?”

Hajime looked at their hands. The weight certainly felt real. “Dream logic. This is all dream logic.”

Komaeda’s jaw dropped again. He stared at Hajime for a moment. He grumbled under his breath before he sighed. “Okay, okay. I get it. This is a lot to take in. Same here. I’m solid now. That’s not something a ghost should be. So, we’re sort of on the same page. Let’s just take this nice and slow, together—”

“There is no need to. You’re a dream; I made you up. I’m going to wake up now.”

“Made me—!” Komaeda spluttered. “You most certainly did not make me up!” He then pointed to Hajime’s phone. “I’ll prove it. Look up Komaeda Nagito. I died about two years ago. My parents ran an obituary in the newspaper and everything.”

Hajime stared at him. Komaeda glared and suddenly grabbed Hajime’s hand again. His solid weight was barely registered in Hajime’s mind when Komaeda poked him viciously in the side. Hajime jumped at the pain and tried to jerk away. Komaeda tightened his grip on Hajime’s hand.

“See? You felt that,” Komaeda’s tone was smug. “Or do you need me to do something more to convince you that this is real?” He lifted his other hand.

“Okay, okay, no need to slap me,” Hajime took a big step backwards, attempting to get his hand out of Komaeda’s grip.

Komaeda lowered his hand. “So, you believe I’m real?”

“I’ll believe that I’m not dreaming at the very least,” Hajime countered. “I could still be hallucinating. I was injured in my near miss of being run over.” Regardless of what the hospital had said, Hajime still needed to monitor himself. Maybe they missed something and whatever effects of nearly being run over were now catching up to him.

“Injured,” Komaeda repeated. “Ah, yes. I can fix that.”

Fix it? Before Hajime could ask Komaeda lifted his hand once again. Only this time instead of a threat to slap him his hand glowed a warm white light. The cuts and pain instantly vanished along with the ache. Komaeda then reached forward and placed his hand on Hajime’s head. A small burst of warmth filled him before fading.

“There. All better now,” Komaeda beamed. “Now that you’re definitely healed there is no way you can still claim I’m not real or a hallucination.”

Hajime stared. Komaeda wasn’t going away. He did feel better. Reality settled into Hajime’s body and the weight of it made his legs buckle. His mind went blurry and soon his weight was too much to handle. Hajime hurdled towards the floor. Komaeda let out a sharp gasp and reached forward to grab Hajime, who was suddenly half on the floor, his top half saved by Komaeda catching him.

“Easy there! Don’t want you face planting onto the floor and hurting yourself now that reality has settled in,” Komaeda muttered. “Here, let me help you.”

Warm arms wrapped around Hajime, one under Hajime’s legs and one secure around his shoulders and upper back. As though Hajime was a bride brought over the threshold of their house. A wave of dizziness hit Hajime, all the events of the past few hours plus the reality of the situation smacked him upside the head. Distantly, he heard Komaeda let out a sharp gasp followed by some words, but with a groan, Hajime closed his eyes. Darkness overtook him.

~

Hajime woke up on his bed with the woolen blanket that usually hung off the back of his couch around him. Floating on the side was Komaeda, his legs crossed. The moment he caught Hajime’s eyes open he floated closer and lower, until he was sitting on the other side of Hajime’s bed. Reality once again hit Hajime with the force and weight of a sludge hammer, demanding he accept everything. He couldn’t pretend Komaeda was a hallucination or that he was dreaming. Hajime’s world spun a bit but his head was clear. Now that he wasn’t panicking Hajime noted that Komaeda was dressed rather simply with jeans, a shirt, and a long-hooded jacket. He even had shoes on. That last bit seemed a little useless but who was Hajime to judge?

“Hello? You feeling all right now?” Komaeda asked gently.

“Yeah, I am,” Hajime sat up, the blanket bunching up around his waist. “I fainted?”

“Like a Victorian woman,” Komaeda confirmed. “Not that I think that wasn’t justified.” He quickly added.

“It’s fine. How long was I out?”

“About twenty minutes?” Komaeda shrugged. “I didn’t really keep track of time. It’s sort of irrelevant now that I’m dead.”

Dead. Right. Dead and apparently acting as a guardian angel. “Makes sense.”

“Indeed,” Komaeda wiggled forward. “So, can we continue the explanation? Do I need to recap what I explained earlier or are we good?”

Hajime shook his head. “I remember. You’re a guardian angel. You saved me from the car and suddenly became solid. You came here to investigate how that happened.”

“Good, so you did pay attention.” Komaeda floated a little bit off the couch, turning to face Hajime. “To finish my explanation, I am very curious and you’re in need of a guardian angel, so I’m going to stick around until I get my answers.”

“I’m sorry,” Hajime’s brain kick started and replayed the brief explain Komaeda had suggested earlier. “You said it yourself. I’m like a battery or what not. I amplified your powers and that’s how you’re visible. Case closed. You solved it.”

“Oh, so you do listen even when you think I’m just a hallucination,” Komaeda preened. “And that’s not a sufficient answer. That’s barely a why. I want to know how.”

“Well, sorry but I don’t know either. I’ve never had anything supernatural or strange happen to me until today. Which brings me to my next point. I don’t need a guardian angel.”

“Just because you don’t know doesn’t mean there isn’t an answer. Also, I disagree with your next point. You were nearly hit by a car earlier today. If I’m going to be hanging around you as I research, I can also be your guardian angel. That way I can do my job and sate my curiosity.”

“That was only one time!” Hajime spluttered. “It isn’t like I make it a weekly occurrence. Besides, what if I don’t want a guardian angel? Don’t I have a say in the matter?”

“Nope!” Komaeda sounded too cheerful “Normally, I’d say yes but you insulted me and called me a hallucination and something you dreamed up. This is payback.”

Payback? Hajime stared at Komaeda. “Excuse me? Aren’t you an angel? Isn’t wanting payback not virtuous or what not? Also, I think my reaction was perfectly justified. Anyone would believe they’re dreaming or hallucinating this up. Plus, you just followed me to my apartment and entered without permission.”

“In my defense, I’m a ghost. I’m not used to people seeing me and I didn’t mean any harm, threatening to slap you to your senses aside.” Komaeda tilted his head. “And I’m sorry to disappoint but you’ll find that ghosts are fueled by human emotions a lot more than expected. Which means, congratulations, you gained one new guardian angel.”

“No, I didn’t,” Hajime curled under the blanket a bit more. “You have your answer and if you want, I can throw in an apology for insulting you.”

“How generous.” Komaeda muttered before he leaned forward. “An apology would be nice but it isn’t necessary. You’re right that your reaction was justified but you cannot persuade me to just leave this conundrum unanswered; I’m very curious. I would like an answer to exactly how I became solid by touching you. However, I was teasing about the payback—"

“Good.”

“—and would like to suggest a trial guardian angel run.”

Hajime blinked. “You want a trial run.”

“Hear me out. I can conduct my research fairly unobtrusively. I could even leave you relatively alone. In turn you’ll be getting the benefit of having a guardian angel. For free.”

“How? Didn’t you say you wanted to test why you turn solid when touching me? That requires contact.”

Komaeda, Hajime was certain, would have huffed if he could. “I meant that besides a few tests, which I’d let you know in advance, I’d be relatively harmless. Just a ghost that floats around you and perhaps makes some commentary.”

“You’re really not helping your case for being unobtrusive.”

“… at least give me a chance to solve the mystery. You don’t need to decide on the guardian angel part right away.”

Hajime stared at Komaeda, who shut his mouth, hovering slightly off the bed’s covers. He had his legs folded under him like he was sitting traditionally at a tea ceremony. If Hajime wanted, he was certain Komaeda would press his forehead down, like he was desperately begging. Beyond the fact the situation was very surreal and Hajime’s brain was only slowly processing everything, Komaeda had saved him. Even if Hajime didn’t really want a guardian angel, he could at least give Komaeda chances to solve his little mystery. As thanks for not letting Hajime die via car accident.

“Fine, you can try to solve the mystery. I’ll think on the guardian angel thing.”

Komaeda perked up. “You mean it? Thanks, Hinata!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Hajime sighed before he blinked. “Wait, I never really introduced myself to you.”

“…oops?” Komaeda then scrambled closer. “I’m sorry. I heard it earlier but you’re right. You haven’t properly introduced yourself. Let’s do it over again?” Komaeda straightened himself out. “Hello, I’m Komaeda Nagito, a guardian angel. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Hinata Hajime, a regular working citizen. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Excellent!” Komaeda grinned. “We’ll start testing my theories out tomorrow. You’ve had quite the day.”

That was an understatement. Hajime numbly nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I’ll take my leave,” Komaeda floated upward. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, see you later.”

Komaeda gave a very warm smile before he floated towards the window of Hajime’s apartment, going right through it before floating away and out of Hajime’s vision. Only when he was gone did Hajime flop back down on his bed, stare up at the ceiling, and stare.

He didn’t get up for a while.

~

The following morning, as Komaeda promised, he arrived. When, Hajime wasn’t sure. At least Komaeda had very politely waited in the living room, hovering over Hajime’s couch. Still didn’t stop the slight flinch of surprise. Hajime smoothed it over with a quick deep breath.

“Good morning, Komaeda.”

“Good morning, Hinata. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Hajime edged over to his kitchen, which overlooked the living room. “How… are you?” What exactly could Hajime ask a ghost in regards to polite, small talk?

“I’m fine,” Komaeda’s lips twisted into a half smile. “I spent the evening thinking up some theories to test.”

“Oh?” Good. An opening for Komaeda to talk while Hajime made breakfast.

“First, there is a possibility that you somehow gained spiritual powers. Besides me, have you ever had a brush in with supernatural or unexplainable events?”

Opening his cabinet to grab a glass, Hajime shook his head. “You’re the first.”

“I see,” Komaeda muttered. “That means we need to see if I’m the only one.”

Hajime turned to his cabinet and reached up for the glass, which was on a slightly higher shelf. “Okay, and how are we going to do that?”

Curling his fingers around the glass, Hajime was about to pull it down when his grip faltered. The glass fell and instantly Hajime shut his eyes. However, the feeling of glass hitting his face didn’t happen. Neither did the sound of glass shattering against the counter or floor ring in the air. Opening his eyes, Hajime saw the glass floating with a small light around it.

“That was close,” Komaeda moved his hand and slowly lowered the glass to the counter. “It could have ended messy. Good thing you have a guardian angel.”

Hajime shot a look. “It was an accident.”

“So was the car,” Komaeda half sung. “Anyways, to answer your question, we’ll go to some haunted and spiritual places. If you react to anything or see anything that will at least confirm that you have some spiritual power beyond seeing me.”

Shoving the incident with the glass aside, Hajime narrowed in on the last part of Komaeda’s sentence. “Yeah, actually I have a question. Why can I see you even if you’re not touching me and becoming physical?”

“Good question! I’ve thought about that too. I’m not too sure but if we consider my theory about you being like a spiritual battery then perhaps coming into contact with me sparked your abilities, so to speak? That means now that your power has awakened, you’re able to see me regardless.”

“Ah,” Hajime turned to his drawers and pulled out a frying pan. He then turned to the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Yup! Anyways, theory number two. Perhaps I accidentally transferred some of my powers to you. I have abilities as a guardian angel and those can affect the living. As I showed you with my healing. Normally it fades away but maybe it’s lingering around you for some reason.”

“And how can we test that?” Hajime turned to grab a bowl for cracking his eggs into.

“We wait,” Komaeda replied. “Time will show if my powers simply fade away. As long as I don’t use any abilities on you for a while we should be go—” He waved his hand. “That was close!”

“What?”

“Your eggs were rolling to the floor,” Komaeda pointed with his other hand. “That could have been a pain to clean up. Good thing you have a guardian angel.”

“… I’m pretty sure that being a guardian angel is more than just saving me from kitchen disasters.”

Komaeda perked up and beamed. “You’re absolutely right, Hinata! Want to see what else I can do?”

“… no,” Hajime set the bowl down and grabbed the eggs. “Thanks though. For saving my eggs.”

“Not a problem!” Komaeda chirped. “Now, for my next theory. Perhaps you came in contact with something else without realising it and coming into contact with me sparked it. In that case we can go to a spiritualist and get an answer. That’s the easiest one. Whenever you’re free we can go visit a shrine I’ve been to a few times. I know a very good spiritualist.”

When he was free. Hajime’s mind flashed to not just his work schedule but also Chiaki’s message about hanging out. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Understandable! You’re a very busy man. Finally, I have one other theory.”

“Oh?” Hajime returned to cooking, cracking his eggs. “That being?”

“You just got very lucky and this is all due to chance.”

“… that’s not something we can test.”

“But if we rule out the other options then it’s the only one standing and wins by default!”

Komaeda… had a point. Hajime held back a sigh and returned to cooking his breakfast, scrambling his eggs. Komaeda soon hovered by Hajime, looking over his shoulder but didn’t comment. Soon, Hajime had a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Sitting down at his table, Hajime began to eat, checking over his work email and schedule. So many things, so little time.

“What time do you work today?” Komaeda broke the silence.

“I work the usual nine to five. Usually,” Hajime added. “Things can be flexible in the office. Munakata is an accommodating boss.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Komaeda very politely responded. “Do you take the train to your job?”

“Yes, I do. No need to drive. It’s too crazy around here.”

“As you found out earlier.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Hajime ignored the smile that spread across Komaeda’s face. Finishing up his breakfast Hajime quickly washed his dishes and went to brush his teeth. Then, he grabbed his bag, double checked he had everything, before leaving his apartment. Komaeda hovered after Hajime and followed him down the elevator and out the building. The day was slightly cloudy but wasn’t going to rain. Hajime took the familiar path to the train station, by passing other people. Komaeda continued to silently follow Hajime, staying right beside him. If Komaeda was alive he would be walking beside Hajime. It was almost a bit sobering. Setting everything aside, Komaeda was young, close to Hajime’s age. Not that Hajime knew how ghosts and spirits worked but he was certain they appeared the same age that they died. Adding the information Komaeda mentioned earlier about dying two years ago and it was clear Komaeda died young. How? Hajime eyed Komaeda subtly. He couldn’t just ask; that was rude, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Perhaps if Komaeda was comfortable telling Hajime he could—

Suddenly, Hajime’s feet slid from under him, his foot catching on a dip in the ground. Gravity tugged Hajime downward but instead of smacking on the pavement for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Hajime hovered slightly before settling straight and upright. It was so quick that no one would have noticed the slip up except Hajime. He turned his head to Komaeda, who offered a very bright smile.

“What rotten luck you’re having. Good thing you have a guardian angel here to help you out.”

Once was a coincidence. Twice was suspicious. A third time was a pattern. Hajime shot a glare.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Komaeda pouted. “I’m not doing anything. I swear. I cannot influence your luck or lack of it. You’re just having an unlucky day.”

Right. Hajime wished he could dispute Komaeda but then he’d appear to be talking to himself in public. Huffing, Hajime continued his walk to the train station, ignoring the light giggle from Komaeda that floated gently in the air behind him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you,” Komaeda floated closer to Hajime. “I’m just stunned that you’re so unlucky today. Then again, it’s lucky for me, yes? Look at how useful I am as a guardian angel. Not just life and death situations but also minor inconveniences of life are solved! If you want to look at it another way, because you’re so unlucky with my assistance technically you’re very lucky!”

Sighing very deeply Hajime hated that in a strange way, once again, Komaeda had a bit of a point. Shoving it aside Hajime focused on his current task. That being, going to work. He couldn’t worry all day about three unlucky coincidence in his day. Komaeda could be lying about not causing the situations but somehow deep inside Hajime knew Komaeda wouldn’t stoop to such measures to prove a point. How he knew that, Hajime could say, but it was enough for him to drop the suspicion all together.

Making his way to the train station, Hajime went to the gate, pushing his phone against the electrical pad to enter. Taking the familiar route to the platform, Hajime began to walk up the stairs rather than using the escalator, which ironically took less time to get up to the platform.

As Hajime was about to take a step up someone brushed against him, going the other way, and Hajime lost his footing. Stumbling forward, Hajime attempted to regain his balance and was helped by a solid arm around him. Looking to the side, Hajime saw Komaeda right beside him, holding him up. Staring at him Hajime then looked at his arm and instantly recoiled, standing upright. Did… someone see that? That was not good. Grabbing Komaeda’s arm tightly, Hajime booked it up the stairs before wildly looking around. No one was staring at them or making a fuss. Hajime whipped his head around to look at Komaeda.

“I charmed them to believe I was always there. People aren’t too observant in crowded areas. People can appear and disappear without anyone knowing the wiser.”

“Oh,” Hajime swallowed and looked down at his grip on Komaeda. “I see.”

“But your concern is very much appreciated,” Komaeda very warmly said before he adjusted his grip, so they were holding hands.

Hajime jolted and stared at their linked hands.

“I’ll let go as the transition of people getting on and off the train happens,” Komaeda assured. “It will be easier to mask my disappearance.”

Oh. “Okay. That’s fine.”

Komaeda held hands with Hajime just as long as he promised. When the train arrived and people were transitioning on and off, he let go and faded back to being a ghost. Hajime ignored the tingle of his hand missing the weight of Komaeda’s hand against his.

His hand, the traitor, continued to mourn the loss for the entire train ride to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's reaction to being dead: I was thinking of why a person's ghost wouldn't just immediately want to stay with their friends and family. I concluded that when people die it's almost like a small tether to the physical earth is gone. It doesn't mean they don't care any more, but it's almost like a bigger picture has opened to them.
> 
> Komaeda deciding to stay around as a guardian angel: I was very interested in exploring the idea that Komaeda has some selfish reasons. Of course, he wants to do good and does good but it isn't entirely "pure and selfless". I didn't think that entirely suited Komaeda.
> 
> Botan: She's a blatant reference to YYH. I picked writing Botan for two reasons. One, I wanted someone to bounce off Komaeda, to show how he decided to become a guardian angel. I couldn't pick a Danganronpa character and honestly didn't want to. The second reason is because I felt like I deserved One very Self Indulgent thing and the reference makes me Super Happy.
> 
> Delinquent: I'm of course, referencing Yusuke Urameshi from YYH.
> 
> Shinigami: A death god in Japanese folklore.
> 
> Right hand turn: They drive on the left hand side of the road in Japan. Thus a right hand turn in Japan is like a left hand turn when you're driving on the right hand side of the road. So, not only are you looking out for other oncoming traffic sometimes you have to watch out for people crossing the street.
> 
> Komaru and Touko: Hajime doesn't know them (despite working with Kirigiri and Naegi) because 1) Naegi refers to Komaru as "his sister" and 2) If they ever mentioned Touko (not sure if they would) they probably would call her Fukawa.
> 
> Calling Hajime "sama": In the service industry in Japan all customers are called -sama. I remember when I first got my phone in Japan and how strange it was to me to have "-sama" added on to my name.
> 
> Emergency: All the details in this scene are thanks to one of my friends who is a nurse. I wish you could all see the dumb questions I asked. Ahahaha.
> 
> Abuse question: I was told that it's a standard question to ask people when they come in to emergency and in every ER visit.
> 
> Hajime fainting: Honestly, if I was him, I'd 100% faint.
> 
> Komaeda insisting on being Hajime's Guardian Angel: I wanted a slight comedic tone to this story. I just loved the idea of Komaeda being very Excited to be Hajime's guardian angel and Hajime is just " :/ I don't need one?"
> 
> The accidents: Are honestly Hajime having bad luck. I thought it would be fun to use the idea of luck and unlucky in this case since Komaeda is around!
> 
> Glamour: I thought about in crowds how you don't really notice people too closely and thought it would be fun to apply to Komaeda's little appearance and disappearance acts in the train station.


	2. Checking Off the Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Here is another chapter in the guardian angel AU. I admit I didn't have a lot of "guardian angel-ing" in this chapter but I wanted to draw out the mystery to how Komaeda can be solid when touching Hajime. Next chapter I'll have some more guardian angel-ing from Komaeda!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, particularly finally writing some other SDR2 characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!!!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want you can check out my tumblr right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The office was located in the heart of downtown, where the common shops and local businesses morphed into major corporations with towering skyscrapers housing their workers. Out on the street cars and people moved past without bothering to look up at the buildings that threatened to pierce the sky. At the front of Hajime’s work was a mix of man made and organic, as though the landscapers were obligated by contract to add in some greenery. The sections for the trees and shrubs was definitely meeting some mandated square footage laid out by the government. Said trees and shrubs were hearty, the kind that didn’t require a lot of upkeep besides some clipping and trimming.

Hajime walked past all of it but Komaeda took a pause, staring at the trees, shrubs, and buildings. Digging into his pocket, Hajime pressed his pass to the pad beside the door, pulling on the handle when the familiar electronic click echoed from the door. Komaeda soon followed Hajime, phrasing through the door.

Inside the building was brighter and warmer. While the walls were painted a neutral beige, there was something about the choice in lights, the tasteful art, and a variety of colourful plants and flowers that made the lobby easily one of Hajime’s favourite places in the building. Walking past all of that to the elevators, Hajime gave a warm nod and greeting to the front desk. Once inside the elevator, Hajime pressed the button to the eleventh floor and leaned back. Only when the door shut did Komaeda turn to him.

“Company worker? I didn’t expect that from you.”

Hajime shrugged. “Future Foundation may be a large conglomerate but this branch in particular is warmer, more friendly. Any acts of public relations and charity donations are usually orchestrated by us. Munakata is very insistent we be the ones performing the tasks.”

“Munakata.” Komaeda repeated. “Munakata Kyosuke, right? The one that Chairman Tengen says will take his position when he retires?”

“You’re familiar with the inner workings?”

“I had a lot of free time when I was alive. I saw the news conference that year. The one that announced their work overseas with the building of that school?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Hajime replied.

“Are you working on that project?”

“In a way I am. The real heads of that project are Munakata, Kirigiri, and her father, Kirigiri Jin.”

Komaeda hummed and the door opened. Hajime adjusted his bag and walked out of the elevator, passing the receptionist’s desk with another greeting, heading to his office. Hajime’s office was, in general a regular office. He had a desk, a computer, a very comfortable desk chair, and a few chairs in front for two people should they come visit him. Komaeda hovered over the room for a moment before lowering to one of the chairs. Hajime went past Komaeda to his desk, set his bag down, and moved to turn his computer on.

“You have a fancy office.”

“I suppose I do.” Hajime agreed as he pulled his chair out, sitting down. “It’s certainly nicer than it could be.”

“Right!” Komaeda half laughed before he looked down at the chair under him. “Shame I can’t sit on this. Looks comfortable.”

Hajime wiggled the mouse to his computer to pull up the log on screen. “Perhaps I can hold your hand later so you’re solid. Then you can sit on it.”

Komaeda let out a little gasp. “Really? You’d do that for me? Not worried that one of your coworkers will come in and see me?”

Typing in his password, Hajime half shrugged. “It’s not as though many people come to visit me in a day.”

“Then, maybe I’ll take you up on your offer. Thanks, Hinata!”

“But until then I do have work to do.” Hajime warned. “What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

“Huh?” Komaeda tilted his head. “What do you mean? I said I’m going to stick around to prove to you that having a guardian angel is a good thing. I cannot just leave in the middle of the day.”

Fair, but… Hajime glanced around his office. “There isn’t a lot to do around here and I cannot chat with you the entire day.”

“That’s very kind of you Hajime but I can entertain myself. Don’t worry about me.” Komaeda floated upward. “I’ll leave you to your work.”

He disappeared, going through the office’s ceiling. Hajime stared at the space for a moment before rubbing the bridge of his nose. How easy people adapted to strange situations. Hajime wasn’t about to ponder too far down that path. Instead he tucked his thoughts aside and began to work.

True to Komaeda’s word, he left Hajime to his work. Most of his morning was consumed by Hajime writing to his work team to gather an update to where they were on their individual tasks, work on the last bit of his report for Munakata and his meeting with Kirigiri and Naegi for the afternoon. When his clock (and stomach) indicated it was lunch time, Hajime stood up, stretched, and headed out of his office and to the cafeteria.

Like a lot of work places, the cafeteria had machines outside to purchase the meal ticket. Hajime stared at the machine for a moment before deciding on curry. The line wasn’t too long and once Hajime had his meal, he took a seat at one of the tables, eating slowly and checking his phone. He was half way through when Komaeda suddenly appeared from the floor, floated upward, and plopped his presence beside Hajime. Pausing mid bite, Hajime stared for a second before sighing and continuing to eat. Komaeda beamed.

“I was exploring the building.” Komaeda informed. “There are so many floors and so many offices! I mean, that’s to be expected, but the warmth in the décor and design! I love it. You were right in saying this place is warm.”

Hajime hummed and gave a half nod to Komaeda.

“Also, I took a moment to look at Munakata’s office. I’ve always wondered what a CEO’s office looks like. It’s very spacious and clean.” Komaeda chattered on. “Though please tell me, is the head security guard and Munakata in a relationship?”

Nearly choking on his food, Hajime swallowed thickly. Komaeda was staring at him. Reaching for his drink, Hajime was about to look around to make sure no one was around when the chair across from him scraped across the floor. A second later Kirigiri sat down with Naegi at her side a moment later.

“Feeling all right, Hinata?”

Hajime quickly took a sip of his drink and set his glass down. “I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Naegi brightly added himself into their conversation. “So, how has your day been going so far?”

“So far so good. Just reports and more reports. You?”

“Paperwork, since I let that slide due to meeting prep.” Naegi sighed.

“Which, thank you for sending your reports in on time.”

“Not a problem, Kirigiri.” Hajime turned politely back to his meal. “It’s nice to get things off my checklist.”

“I can agree to that.” Naegi then leaned in closer. “Can’t wait for today to be done. So many things are wrapping up. Maybe today I’ll have a peaceful evening. No reports to keep working on.”

“We will have a peaceful evening.” Kirigiri confirmed.

Naegi blushed a little bit but nodded sharply. “What about you, Hinata? Peaceful evening tonight?”

Taking a very subtle glance at his side, Hajime looked at Komaeda. He was perfectly still and turned away from Hajime, making it so Hajime couldn’t see his face. Work for Hajime’s evening wasn’t on the schedule but peaceful with Komaeda? Who could say?

“Yeah, I hope so.” Hajime concluded softly before he gathered his dishes. “I’ll see you two at the meeting.”

“See you later.” Kirigiri very politely called out.

Exiting the cafeteria, Hajime returned to his office, Komaeda in tow. Glancing at his phone, Hajime noted that he had some time to waste. Sitting back in his chair, Hajime was about to finish going through his phone when Komaeda floated closer to Hajime. He glanced up.

“Komaeda?”

“Hey, Hinata? Who were those two you were talking to?”

“Oh. Um those were my two coworkers. The girl is Kirigiri Kyoko and the guy is Naegi Makoto.”

“Huh, I see.” Komaeda floated slightly away from Hajime. “Interesting.”

“What?” Hajime set his phone down. “Something wrong, Komaeda?”

Komaeda floated upward to the ceiling.

“Komaeda?”

Silence. Then Komaeda turned to Hajime and gave a smile.

“Ah, sorry. It’s nothing. Don’t worry. I was just thinking.” Komaeda then floated back downward. “So, tell me what your afternoon has in store.”

Hajime eyed Komaeda. Something had clearly happened but if Komaeda wasn’t going to bring it up, he wasn’t going to press. So, he obliged Komaeda.

~

Komaeda was silent through the rest of the day and trip back to the apartment. He even floated out of Hajime’s vision at one point in time. Questions sat on Hajime’s tongue but they didn’t leave. What ever was bothering Komaeda it was barely Hajime’s place to interfere; he’d barely even known Komaeda for twenty-four hours.

However, the moment they entered the apartment, Komaeda perked up and floated over to Hajime’s couch, lowering down and gesturing to the cushion.

“Hinata, if you would sit down with me for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Hajime tossed his bag into the closet and walked over, plopping down on the couch. Immediately Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s hand. The sensation of nothing suddenly becoming something sent a small shiver down Hajime’s spine. Komaeda’s weight was immediately apparent, though he lacked the conventional warmth of a living human.

“Sorry. I just find it very fascinating to become solid again.” Komaeda said but made no move to remove his hand.

“It’s fine. So, want to talk about something?” Perhaps what was keeping him silent through the afternoon and journey home?

“I’ve been thinking about our first option and how to experiment proving it could be right.”

Oh. That. Hajime searched his brain for the options. “Option one… that’s us going to haunted locations.”

“Correct!” Komaeda grinned. “Of course, being a ghost myself I know which locations are truly haunted and which ones are just tales that have been spun out of control.”

“Well, that makes experimenting easier.”

“Indeed, it does. Now, I considered how far some of these places are from your apartment and how dangerous they could be. The list I’ve narrowed down are three places. First,” Komaeda lifted his other hand and raised a finger, “there is this haunted house near your neighbourhood. It’s open as a museum and we can go visit it whenever you’re free.”

Haunted house near his neighbourhood? Hajime searched his mind. “You mean that one house that had a murder in it seventy some years ago and now claim it’s haunted? You’re telling me it’s actually haunted?”

“Exactly! That one!” Komaeda confirmed before nodding. “And yes, it’s haunted but not by what you’re thinking.”

“Okay… what is it haunted by?”

“I don’t want your experience tarnished by me telling you exactly who is haunting it.” Komaeda shook his head. “If I tell you who you may accidentally fabricate seeing the ghost, whether or not you actually can see them at all.”

Fair enough. Personal expectations could be damaging. “All right. The next place?”

“Next place is a bit cliché, but there is that abandoned clinic just by the outskirts of the river.”

Classic location for horror films and games— an abandoned hospital or clinic. Hajime wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s a building that will have little human interference when we go exploring. Anyways, the final place I picked is a forest just twenty or so minutes away from here. It’s ripe with spiritual activity and I’ve definitely met a few wandering souls in that forest.”

So, Komaeda had picked a house turned museum, an abandoned building, and a forest? One of those things was clearly not like the other. “You picked a forest as our last one? Sort of breaking our common theme of buildings.”

“Yes, well I figured we should try somewhere completely natural. There aren’t a lot of options that are close to you, except that one cave but it’s definitely a place we’re not going to.”

One cave? Hajime searched his mind. “Ah, you mean that Demon Door Cave or whatever it’s named outside of… what’s that place called? Yushimura city? Come to think of it didn’t strange things happen there at one point in time?” Something about some beam of light coming up from the ground?

“Yes, that place.” Komaeda nodded. “It’s a no-go zone for majority of people and spirits alike.”

Huh. So, there were places that even spirits wouldn’t want to venture into. “May I ask why?”

“Crazy things happened there.” Komaeda half muttered. “Anyways, those are the three places I’ve picked. The museum opens until nine in the evening so we can even go after supper if you like.”

Well… Hajime did have all his reports completed and there was no time like the present. “Fine, we can go after supper. Less chance of people there too, so it will be easier to potentially spot the ghost.”

“Good thinking!” Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand and immediately turned transparent. “First stop, the haunted house!”

~

After dinner they left Hajime’s apartment and took the train to the house. Due to the lack of people at the train station and on the train, Komaeda less than stealthily grabbed Hajime’s hand once they were at their destination, becoming solid. The slightly cool air of the evening picked up around them but wasn’t enough to warrant a jacket. Dark orange light and streaks of slowly moving in purples and blues painted the horizon.

The house in question sat on the corner of a street. Exterior wise it was white with a sloped roof, windows, a path leading up to it, and a well-kept lawn. All in all, an ordinary house, save for the sign out front which proclaimed the house as a museum and attraction along with the business hours. As they neared the entrance of the house, an attendant noticed them and smiled.

“Good evening, just the two of you?”

Komaeda’s hand stiffened in Hajime’s, fingers curling tightly around Hajime’s hand. A small shimmer in his eyes half formed. Hajime gently returned the gesture and gave the attendant a nod. “Yes, just the two of us.”

The attendant offered another smile and told Hajime the fee. Paying their admission fee, Hajime lightly tugged Komaeda into the house. Inside the house was as ordinary and unassuming as any house in the neighbourhood. What differentiated it however, were the plaques on the walls, telling facts about the location. There were also some sections cornered off, not allowing the general public too close. The first place they ended up in was the living room. Hajime scanned the area, half reading the plaques, half keeping his eye out for any ghosts. A tour guide also saddled beside them and briefly rattled off a few facts. Komaeda remained silent, leaving Hajime to be the one to politely engage in small talk. Not that Hajime blamed him; being seen again must be a surreal feeling for a ghost.

Tugging Komaeda to the upper floor, Hajime waited until they were decently away from any listening ears before turning to Komaeda.

“Are you doing all right?”

Komaeda stared at the landing for a moment before he glanced over at Hajime. “I’m fine. Just, adjusting.”

“I see.” What else was there to say on that topic without potentially coming off a rude? “I haven’t seen a ghost yet.”

A small smile slid onto Komaeda’s face. “Ah. Good to know. I figured you hadn’t since you haven’t reacted to anything yet.”

“Yeah, it’s just a house.” Hajime began to once again tug Komaeda upwards. “Though you did tell me that it’s haunted by something I’m not expecting? You said you’d tell me.”

“When we leave if you don’t see it.” Komaeda clarified. “Nice try, Hinata.”

“Worth a shot.”

They explored the upper floor which had the standard rooms, none of them showing a sign of a ghost. Hajime even lingered in a few rooms that had signs claiming to have experienced more paranormal activity. Nothing. So, they left, thanking the attendants as they exited. Outside night had mostly fallen, with only a few fingers of orange light clinging to the edge of the horizon.

“So, what is haunting that house?”

“There are actually two things that have occasionally haunted the house.” Komaeda replied promptly. “First are children. There used to be a park before it was ripped down and relocated when they developed this area for residents. Some children’s spirits get, how do you say it, stuck? It’s like the area is a snag in a sweater or something. They’re not permanent fixtures and usually move on since there really isn’t attaching them to the place. The next is a teenager who used to live in the house before the previous owners and has a heavy connection to the place.”

“Oh, I see.” Hajime exhaled. “In a way I’m glad that none of those things have a connection to the murder.”

“I am too.” Komaeda nodded. “Not saying the house hasn’t had some more malicious spirits play around with visitors a little bit, but nothing too serious.”

Hajime nodded before he paused. “Wait, if there isn’t anything major there why did we even go? Doesn’t this mean there was no chance of me seeing a ghost tonight?”

Komaeda laughed lightly and shook his head. “Actually, there was a ghost there when we were visiting. Remember when I was quiet when the tour guide was talking? The teenager’s ghost was in the living room. Very faded and more of an impression than a full ghost, but still present.”

Oh. Hajime’s eyes widened. “So, wait this means that we’re slowly disproving option one. I cannot see ghosts naturally.”

“Hinata!” Komaeda puffed slightly. “One experiment failing doesn’t mean the theory is wrong. We need a bit of a larger sample size.”

“Three isn’t large.”

“It’s larger than one. Now, don’t complain. The next location is waiting us for another day!”

Hajime half sighed and opted to tug Komaeda along back to the apartment. When they were safely inside, Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand and floated up to the ceiling. Hajime left him and went to his bedroom, ready for a long night’s sleep.

~

They didn’t make the trip to the abandoned clinic until a couple of days later after Hajime’s work. Hajime was grateful; too many trips without his downtime in the evening wouldn’t be a smart idea. Despite telling Komaeda that time of day did not matter (pointing out the example of meeting him in broad daylight) Komaeda had put his foot down on going at night.

(“It’s for the atmosphere and tone, Hinata!”

“What if I don’t want or care about it?”

“Too bad.”)

So, Hajime geared himself up after dinner, grabbing his coat and an actual flashlight that he normally kept for emergencies. Komaeda this time hovered around Hajime, remaining as a ghost even once they were past the train station and heading further out of the city, towards the abandoned clinic. Darkness filled every nook of the area the stars barely blips of light embedded in the sky. City lights slowly were left behind them in a barrier of electric light that remained secluded in its own little area. Hajime allowed his eyes to adjust to the night’s darkness, the aid of electric lights hindering him far more than anticipated. Still, Hajime’s eyes had adjusted by the time they were at the abandoned clinic so he had little to fret over.

Said abandoned clinic was just as any abandoned building depicted in media would describe it. The walls were crumbling, vines and plant life half consuming the entire structure. Cracks and holes were littered throughout, some made by the elements, some by animals. The upper floor would no doubt sink and crumble if too much weight was applied. A few cigarettes, empty alcoholic containers, and a few questionable items that Hajime wasn’t going to look further into were littered around one corner. There was also graffiti outside and visible from the entrance, which came in a variety of monotone colours. Half of the things were ominous messages such as “get out” or the number “666” because people thought they were being edgy or funny. The other half of the messages were crude drawings that some boys discovered when they were in middle school and never quite got over how unfunny it really was.

Hajime wrinkled his nose. “It looks like any other cliché haunted place.”

“Sometimes we cannot get away from the tropes.” Komaeda breezily replied before he reached out and touched Hajime’s hand. “Anyways, let’s do a quick sweep. Thankfully for you I know where the spirits usually reside so we need not search very diligently.”

“Great. That makes this journey so much better.”

“Do you want me to have us explore the entire place? Because I can do that.”

“… sorry lead the way.”

Komaeda tugged Hajime inside and through the main floor, stopping at the back. In its time as a clinic no doubt the back held both rooms to treat patients and areas for the staff. Komaeda paused in the doorway of one of the rooms. Due to the dilapidated state Hajime couldn’t tell what the room had been used for in the past.

“Well? See anything?”

Hajime scanned the room. Just dirt, grime, cobwebs, and more graffiti.

“No, sorry.”

“Okay. Next room!”

This pattern continued for a solid half an hour. Each time the answer ended up being negative. Time flew by swiftly and it was only when they were half way back to the apartment that Hajime paused and ran by the last half an hour of his time. He’d been in a very spooky, creepy, abandoned clinic and hadn’t a single twinge of fear or nerves. He gave a side glance to Komaeda. Having a guardian angel seemed to have gained a small point on the perks side after all. Not that Hajime was going to make visiting abandoned places a habit.

“Who was haunting the place in the end?” Hajime asked once they were inside his apartment.

“Oh, the usual. A mix of former patients who died there and a couple of the staff.” Komaeda breezily replied. “There were at least five ghosts there tonight. Yet, nothing from you, but we still have one more place to visit!”

Hajime held back a small groan.

~

“This… is a forest.” Hajime poked a branch out of his way and side stepped a fairly deep dip in the ground.

“Very astute, Hinata.”

“It’s a forest with all the usual things but you know what’s missing?” Hajime continued, shooting a very short glare at Komaeda. “Spirits. Ghosts.”

“Correction,” Komaeda crossed his arms, “I’m here. I’m a ghost.”

“I said ghosts as in plural. While this place certainly is spooky at night, which by the way, I’m not coming here ever again, there are no ghosts.”

“So…?”

“So, I think we can officially call option one a bust. I’m going home.”

Komaeda offered a very long pout but didn’t say anything more as he trailed along beside Hajime, exiting the forest together.

~

The following morning Hajime woke to Komaeda hovering by his kitchen table, leaping at him the moment Hajime was in sight. His hands wrapped around Hajime’s single hand and the moment Komaeda was solid he dragged Hajime to a seat, forcing him down. On the table was a few sheets of Hajime’s printer paper and a pen.

“What the hell? Good morning to you too, Komaeda.”

“Yes, yes, good morning and all that.” Komaeda sat down beside Hajime and grabbed the pen. “I have come to the conclusion that option one isn’t the right answer.”

“Shocking.”

“Option two is also not the right answer.” Komaeda continued as he began to write on the paper. “It’s been a while since we met and my powers definitely have had enough time to disappear. So, this means option three is our last one.”

“Okay, that’s going to see a spiritualist, right?”

“Yes,” Komaeda continued to write. “I’d like for both of us to visit the temple, hence why I’m writing out the directions. It’s easier this way.”

“That explains why you practically threw me into the chair.”

“Oh shush. Anyways, we do have a couple of options but we’re picking the one closest, as usual. Which is a shame. There is a very good temple further out of the city and in a rural area but going there is always risking walking into a hazard zone.”

“A what now.”

“I’d rather we not get caught in the crossfire. Just safer that way.” Komaeda then finished writing with a flourish and pushed the paper over to Hajime. “Here. This is where we’ll go.”

Guess no answers out of Komaeda. Hajime looked at the paper. “Oh, this shrine. I’ve passed by it a few times.”

“Then you’re a bit familiar. That’s good.”

“Yes, but thanks for the directions.” Hajime folded the paper with both hands, causing Komaeda to become transparent again. “But going here will have to wait a little bit.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“I have evening plans with my friends tomorrow. Perhaps on the weekend?”

“Sure,” Komaeda shrugged. “It’s not as though I’m going anywhere or am in a rush. So, what are you going to do?”

“A game night. It’s Chiaki’s idea.” Hajime replied, standing up from the table. “She invited some of my other friends but I’m not too sure who else is coming.”

“Sounds fun. Have a good time.”

Something in Komaeda’s tone hit Hajime at an awkward angle. It glanced off too quickly for him to analyze it. Hajime coughed lightly.

“Right. Anyways, I best get ready for work.”

“Yes, you should. I hope you have a good day, Hinata.” Komaeda said before he lightly floated away from the kitchen table and out of Hajime’s apartment.

Hajime stared at the empty space for a moment before he turned to his kitchen. Best get ready for work. Now that majority of reports were completed, Hajime was expecting a lighter work day. It sent a small leap in his step. Hajime quickly polished off his breakfast, put the dishes in the dishwasher, and left his apartment.

Work indeed ended up being lighter with Hajime only having to draft out some reports and then spending the day filing some papers that he’d long pushed to the side. Ample time was given for Hajime to make trips to the staffroom and make tea, so he abused it a touch. Kirigiri noted and raised an eyebrow at him but turned her head. Hajime enjoyed his tea in peace.

Then, he made his way home when the clock hit five, saying his goodbyes to the office. Trains running home were plentiful and Hajime’s journey easily went off without a hitch. Returning to his apartment, Hajime unlocked the door and opened it. Komaeda was once again floating by Hajime’s couch.

“Welcome home, Hinata!” He greeted brightly.

Hajime shut the door and stared at Komaeda for a moment before sighing very softly. “I’m home, Komaeda.”

“How was work today?”

“A little easier than it was a few days ago.” Hajime replied, kicking his shoes off. “Mostly drafted some reports and then filed some papers.”

“Sounds boring,” Komaeda made a face before he floated closer to Hajime, “but you enjoy the work, right?”

“Yeah, it’s good. I like working on major projects and being busy. I also enjoy seeing all the hard work pay off.”

“Just like group projects in school.”

Hajime paused before he half laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is. Nothing changes too much. Still have people who don’t do as much of the work. The only difference is I am paid.”

Komaeda offered another smile before he twirled towards the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

“I think a simple stir-fry and some rice will be good.”

“That sounds very delicious.”

“It will be.” Hajime walked into his kitchen. “I’ve had practice. That and Teruteru beating cooking basics into me.”

“Teruteru?”

“One of my friends since high school. He’s a professional chef. Helps run his family restaurant and had made guest appearances on some minor cooking shows.”

“Oh! How exciting! You know a celebrity!”

“Teruteru isn’t a celebrity chef.”

“Yet.”

“Maybe…” Hajime grabbed the ingredients from the fridge. “I hope so though. He deserves it. Now, Byakuya on the other hand, is a celebrity.”

Komaeda stared blankly at Hajime. “Wait. You know Byakuya. As in Togami Byakuya?”

“Yeah. Sort of. His company does work with Future Foundation. Plus,” Hajime paused and then decided Komaeda was a ghost. Who was he going to gossip to anyways? “he’s dating two of my coworkers.”

“Get out!” Komaeda’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”

“Yes, I am. Don’t go gossiping this to anyone.”

“Who would I go gossip this to? The other ghosts I see?” Komaeda dryly asked before his eyes lit up. “Though maybe Botan would enjoy this.”

“Botan?”

“Ah.” Komaeda clamped his mouth tightly. “Just another ghost I know. Never mind. Anyways, cooking yes?”

Hajime allowed the topic to drop and turned to his ingredients once more. “Cooking. Yes. Let’s get to that.”

Getting the cutting board out, Hajime began to dice up his vegetables. At some point in time Komaeda was beside Hajime, not touching, but hovering. His gaze was warm, light, and the silence that mingled between them was soft.

~

After work the following day Hajime left with an extra spring in his step. Sitting on his phone was the reminder text from Chiaki, giving more details to their hangout (such as when to go over). Weaving his way through the crowds, Hajime didn’t go to the train station but instead side stepped it to go downtown. Even though Chiaki hadn’t insisted, Hajime couldn’t just go over without some sort of gift. Snacks were already a given but those could easily be picked up at the local Delicia near Hajime’s apartment. What couldn’t be picked up with ease were specialty sweets. Lucky for Hajime, near the Future Foundation building were a variety of sweet shops, all selling specialties. From traditional sweets to Western sweets, the street had them all. Wandering down, Hajime eyed the signs, taking in the bustling atmosphere before he settled on a macaroon shop.

The shop itself had a simple store front with tall glass windows. In the front of the main window was a pile of macaroons, stacked aesthetically along with a fine china set. To the other side was an antique coffee machine with glass and brass polished. Stepping inside, Hajime was met with a small queue to the till. Around them were a few tables and chairs. Further back was the till, with dark wood and a display case, showing all the different flavours of macaroons. Overhead was a sign telling the different options for buying. From single to premade boxes, to custom boxes, the store had them all. It also had tea and coffee options.

Scanning the prices, Hajime settled on a box of a dozen. He wouldn’t pick the flavours since all of them were so delicious regardless. Satisfied, Hajime pulled his phone out and checked it to kill some time, moving up slightly when the next customer was helped. He only paused when a couple at the till fell into a slight argument.

(“We’re not also buying lattes. Remember what happened the last time?” The girl half groaned.

“Come on. It wasn’t that bad.” The boy with too much grease in his hair replied. “Honestly it was hilarious. Who knew caffeine would affect Hiei so much?”

“Not that bad? We were forced to repair the shoji doors.”

“Yeah, as I said, not that bad. We could have had to repair the entire building.”

“Yu—” She cut herself off with a deep breath and glare. “No coffee or lattes.” She turned to the counter. “Yes, we’ll take another matcha macaroon.”)

Hajime tuned them out and held a small prayer for the man. The two quickly paid (read: the man did, with a small grumble and exchange of some very crumpled bills from his pocket) and left, the man also carrying the box of macaroons. Hajime had to side step them to get out of their way and was almost going to return to his phone when a cough echoed behind him. Flushing, Hajime half turned, wondering if he’d accidentally stepped into someone when he came face to face with the two girls. A second later and their names came to his mind: Komaru and Touko.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Komaru gave a smile. “Remember us?”

“O-of course he doesn’t.” Touko wheezed out, squeezing Komaru’s arm tightly. “Why did you have to open your mouth?”

“You’re Komaru and Touko.” Hajime interjected. “The ones who helped me.”

“See!” Komaru beamed. “He remembers.”

Touko grumbled and shot Hajime a glare, as though he was at fault for remembering them.

“So, how are you feeling? I hope everything turned out all right?”

“Ah, yes.” Hajime turned his attention to Komaru. “Thanks for your help. It was all fine and I’m all right.”

“I’m very glad to hear. What a scary thing to have happen.”

“Yes, but I was very lucky.” Well, thanks to Komaeda.

Komaru hummed. “Yes, very lucky. Anyways, here to buy some macaroons? This is like, my favourite shop ever! They have such delicious flavours and sometimes they have limited time ones!”

“Uh, yes I am. Actually, this is my first time here.”

“Really?! I have to stop myself from coming here every week. It wouldn’t be good health and wallet wise!”

“Yeah, it definitely wouldn’t.”

The line then moved up and it was Hajime’s turn. Giving them a smile as a departure, Hajime stepped to the counter and ordered. After paying and receiving his box, Hajime left, giving a wave to Komaru and Touko. Komaru waved back. Touko kept clinging to Komaru’s arm.

Exiting the shop, Hajime made his way back to the train station and boarded his train home. Carefully setting the macaroon box on his lap, Hajime kept his eye on them, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally crush them before going to Chiaki’s place. When Hajime finally made it home Komaeda was once again by the couch. The moment their eyes met Komaeda leapt up and practically zoomed to him.

“Hinata! You’re late.”

“Hello to you too.” Hajime didn’t bother taking his shoes off. He walked to his kitchen and set the box on the counter. “I was buying a gift for tonight.”

“Oh!” Komaeda immediately touched Hajime’s arm, becoming solid, and gingerly reached out to touch the box. “What did you buy?”

“I bought macaroons. Just an assortment package.”

“Macaroons! Those are so good!” Komaeda hummed before he paused. “I mean, from what I remember. I never really got to eat sweets a lot.”

Didn’t get to eat sweets. Was that because of some sort of diet? Whether it was a personal choice or perhaps a health choice, Hajime couldn’t find energy to ask. Too personal.

“I see. Well, in my opinion macaroons are not overly sweet. It’s why I like them so much.”

“Are they your favourite sweet?”

“Huh? Oh no. My favourite is kusamochi.”

“Traditional, huh?” Komaeda let go of Hajime and floated to the ceiling. “Traditional sweets are nice too. I always enjoyed matcha.”

“Me too.” Hajime then glanced at the time. “I’ll be gone at around seven. Not sure when I’ll be back.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me.” Komaeda offered a very warm smile. “I do hope you don’t mind me hanging around here while you’re gone?”

“Now you ask?” Hajime teased.

“Well, I have always waited outside, only coming in when you are home.”

Oh. Hajime blinked, staggering slightly at the news. That was… surprisingly very sweet of Komaeda. “Uh, well yes, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Excellent! I shall house sit for you while you’re out with friends.”

Watching a house for a few hours didn’t constitute as house sitting but Hajime held his tongue. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” Komaeda breezily replied. “May I ask a question?”

“Sure?” Hajime leaned against his kitchen counter.

“What are your friends like?”

“Ah, you mean the ones I’m seeing tonight? Well, I’m not too sure who else will be over tonight besides Chiaki.”

“Oh! Then just tell me about her?”

“Okay, I can do that. Chiaki and I met in high school. We shared the same class for the entire three years. She’s really good at video games, to the point that she plays on a professional level.”

“So, what you’re telling me is she’s famous.”

“I guess?” Hajime shrugged. “She does streams online and all of that. To the point she makes quite a bit of money off it.”

“She’s famous.” Komaeda concluded. “At least online.”

“I suppose so. Uh anyways she also has a passion for computers and computer programs in general. That’s what she does when she’s not streaming playing video games.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“It is.” Hajime gave a fond smile. “She’s one of my best friends.”

“I’m glad. She sounds like a wonderful person.”

Nodding, Hajime once again checked the time. “Anyways, I should change and get ready for tonight.”

“Right. Don’t let me stop you.” Komaeda floated to the side, as though he really was in Hajime’s way.

“Make yourself at home.” Hajime told him before he went to his bedroom.

Grabbing some clean casual clothes, Hajime went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, savouring the heat. He then changed and freshened up. By the time he was done it was nearing the time for him to leave. Checking that he had his wallet and phone, Hajime exited and walked to the front of his apartment. Komaeda was lazily floating in the middle of his living room but snapped to attention when Hajime entered. Pausing for a moment, Hajime flickered his gaze around his place. What would Komaeda do when Hajime was gone? It wasn’t as though he could read a book or something.

“Uh… want me to leave my laptop on? Or the TV?”

“That’s very sweet of you, Hinata. Perhaps your laptop? I can manipulate electronics to a certain degree.”

Ah right. Just like all those ghost hunting shows or movies depicted. “Right. I can do that. Anything you want me to leave on? Netflix?”

“I’ll be able to manage. I can open windows and what not. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. Then I will leave my computer on.” Hajime walked to his kitchen table, where he’d left the laptop, and opened it. He then logged in. “There you go.”

“Thank you. Have a fun time tonight. Be safe.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“Oh, also! Don’t forget that we’re going to find that spiritualist tomorrow.”

Option three. Hajime nodded, his mind helpfully reminding him that they had already talked about this. “Yes. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me.”

Hajime then put his coat on and grabbed the macaroon box. On the way to the train station he’d stop by a Delicia and buy a few more snack foods. Double checking once more that he had everything, Hajime left his apartment.

~

By the time Hajime arrived at Chiaki’s place his arms were slightly tired. Not that the snacks or the macaroon box were heavy; they just had the right amount of weight to be something Hajime was conscious of. Thankful that he’d be able to put the food down, Hajime rang Chiaki’s bell and waited.

Unlike him, Chiaki lived in a small condo. She claimed it was practical since she streamed at all hours of the night and didn’t want to upset any neighbours. Hajime thought it was because Chiaki liked her little secluded nook all to herself. The condo itself was simple in design with a plain outside and some grass out front. Said grass was well kept and Hajime chalked that up to the condo fees and not Chiaki’s sudden magical green thumb.

“Hajime!” The door opened.

“Chiaki, hello.” Hajime smiled. “I brought snacks and fancy macaroons.”

Chiaki blinked and slowly moved to the side. “Your offerings have granted you entrance into my humble abode.”

“Thanks.” Hajime raised an eyebrow as he walked in. “Have you been talking with Gundham more often?”

“Has my name been spoken, thus summoning me towards the entrance to Chiaki’s humble dwelling?”

Gundham then popped his head out from the entry way to the kitchen. Hajime immediately smiled and pointed to Chiaki. “She just said something that sounded like you.”

“Oh? Has our little strawberry picked up the speech patterns of the Dark Lord, Tanaka Gundham?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Chiaki softly said before she took the snacks from Hajime’s arms. “Come inside, Hajime.”

Following Chiaki down the hallway, Hajime was stopped at the kitchen’s entrance by Gundham enveloping him in a massive hug. Hajime sunk into it and wrapped his arms around Gundham tightly, closing his eyes.

“Seeing and feeling your physical presence has rejuvenated my very soul and being, Hajime.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too. Sonia and Kazuichi here?”

“My significant others are currently presiding in the highest level of comfort that Chiaki’s abode can offer up.”

Ah. So, they were on the couch. Hajime pulled away from Gundham’s hug and entered the kitchen. Chiaki already had a variety of drinks and snacks on the table but was in the process of adding Hajime’s. The macaroons, however, were on the kitchen counter, the box unopened.

“Help yourself to some snacks and a drink, Hajime. Teruteru has offered to cook for us when he’s here, so don’t eat too much.”

“Thanks, Chiaki.”

Grabbing a disposable plate, Hajime grabbed some snack foods and then grabbed a drink, thankful that he wasn’t driving home. He then followed Gundham into the living room. True to his word, Sonia and Kazuichi were on the couch, snuggled together, a plate set on the coffee table in front of them. Sitting on the other chair was Mikan, who offered a shy wave to Hajime.

“Hajime!” Kazuichi greeted with a wave. “You’re here!”

“Hello, Hajime. How have you been?” Sonia added at the same time.

“H-Hello Hajime.”

“Hey Kazuichi, Sonia, Mikan.” Hajime waved in return before walking to the space by the coffee table, sitting on one of the many plush cushions Chiaki had around it. “I’ve been good. Busy at work but good.”

“That’s most excellent to hear, Hajime.” Sonia leaned slightly forward. “Though I do hope you’re taking time to yourself and not working too hard. Relax during your evenings off.”

Hajime immediately had a flash of him and Komaeda at haunted places. “Right. I will. But enough about me, how are all of you?”

“The shop is always super busy but it’s great!” Kazuichi pumped his one arm, the sleeve moving slightly, showing the beginning of one of his tattoos.

“Diplomatic meetings and other such things have occupied my time.” Sonia replied.

“Between the contracts I hold with the hell hounds and the fickle felines of my sacred sanctuary my time has been a monopoly fought viciously over.”

“I-I’ve been working very hard at the hospital!” Mikan stammered out. “A-Also been learning new things from my s-senior coworkers.”

Smiling, Hajime leaned in and allowed their conversation to flow. At some point, Chiaki came to the living room and plopped down, saying that Teruteru would arrive within ten minutes. Perfect time for them to pick what video games they’d play. Falling into a debate over the order, they figured out a mutually agreed order by the time the bell rang, signalling Teruteru had arrived. Chiaki stood to grab the door and Hajime grabbed his drink, ready to unwind and relax with his friends. A second later and Teruteru walked in.

“Greetings everyone! Sorry I’m late. I had to make sure there was proper coverage at my restaurant.”

“That’s not a problem. We’re glad you’re here.” Hajime replied.

“Why, thank you Hajime. You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome and special.” Teruteru offered a wink. “Now, I’m going to make sure you’re all fed. Don’t mind me stealing your kitchen, Chiaki.”

“You’re always welcome to.” Chiaki waved her hand. “If you didn’t, we would have ordered some cheap pizza or something.”

Teruteru blanched and shot a glare before shaking his head violently. “As long as we’re friends, I’m never ever allowing cheap pizza to be consumed by you in my presence. In fact, we need to have a long talk about the snacks you’ve put on the table. Particularly those… artificial cheese snacks.”

“What?! Excuse me, I’m the one who brought those.” Kazuichi spluttered.

“And I’m the one who will throw them out.” Teruteru promptly replied. “Don’t worry. I shall make something a million times better to replace it. Not that the bar was set very high.”

“Teruteru!”

“The only decent snack I saw was that box of macaroons.”

“Hajime brought those.” Chiaki piped up.

“Ah, at least someone here has good tastes.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“Now, I am going to cook us some dinner. Don’t gorge yourselves on… junk food.” He spat the last part as though it was poison on his tongue.

He left. Then, Kazuichi turned to them. “How about we go grab all the junk food and hide it from him?”

“I _heard_ that, Kazuichi!”

Kazuichi jumped. Sonia patted his arm. “Perhaps next time, Kazuichi.”

~

Dinner, as Teruteru had promised was beyond amazing. Somehow, he made the simplest of dishes beyond delicious and always made enough to feed a small army. Drinks and food flowed through the night as well as playing video games. No one won against Chiaki but it didn’t matter in the end. Though, when they ended up playing some party games full on arguments about who got Chiaki on their team broke out. Chiaki puffed her chest out with pride when that happened.

Hajime’s macaroons were also eaten later in the night, when their alcohol intact was slowing down and replaced with tea (thanks to Teruteru and Sonia, who brought the tea over). A languid, slow air filled the space and by the time Hajime finished his second cup of tea he was ready to collapse and go to bed. Yawning politely behind his hand, Hajime glanced at the time. It was nearing twelve-thirty in the morning. Standing up, Hajime stretched.

“I think I best be going.” He announced. “Worked all day today and definitely need the rest.”

“I agree,” Kazuichi yawned loudly, “sleep sound good.”

“Then, perhaps we shall assist with cleaning up and depart?” Sonia asked. “We can also offer you a ride back, Hajime.”

“Oh, thanks, Sonia.”

“What’s the point of having a private car with a private driver if I cannot help my friends out?” Sonia beamed.

Smiling, Hajime began to help Sonia bring the dishes back to the kitchen, to where Chiaki told them to just put the dishes on the counter. Doing as she asked, they finished cleaning up the living room in record time. Then, Hajime went to the door, put his coat on, and left with Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham. As Sonia had said, her private limo was outside. Stepping into the car, Hajime sunk into the warmth of the car and watched as his friends got inside. Sonia was half snuggled up to Gundham with Kazuichi on the other side, head resting on Gundham’s shoulder. Their drive back was smooth and silent, Hajime more than happy to sit and look at his phone. When they arrived at his apartment, Hajime moved to exit the car but stumbled a little bit. Gundham was immediately at his side, arm warm and strong around Hajime’s waist.

“Ah, thank you.” Hajime stumbled out to the sidewalk.

“It’s not a problem, Hajime. Perhaps you require a companion for the mission up to your final destination?”

“Oh.” Hajime’s ears burned. “You don’t have to.”

“I wish to. The driver shall postpone the vehicle’s departure for me.”

They made the way to the front door of Hajime’s apartment building, to which Hajime unlocked. The world spun a little bit but the smooth ride on the elevator was almost soothing. A soft ding announced they were on Hajime’s floor. Both of them exited, Gundham still hoisting Hajime upright, and followed the familiar path to Hajime’s apartment. Stopping by the door, Hajime fumbled to grab his keys, unlocking the door with numb fingers.

“Thanks for the help, Gundham.” Hajime said as he turned the knob to the door.

“Once again, there is no problem, Hajime.” Gundham reached for the light and turned it on.

With the light on Hajime could see his entire apartment. His laptop was still on but no sound was coming from it. Komaeda was still there though, floating by the chair. Upon seeing Hajime, Komaeda half floated towards him, a bright smile on his face.

“Welcome back Hina—”

His words died as he spotted Gundham. Hajime offered a half apologetic smile, trying to convey that he couldn’t talk with Gundham around but then Komaeda continued to speak.

“Tanaka-san?”

Wait.

What.

Hajime whipped his head to the side so fast the room spun harder. There, beside him, Gundham was staring directly at Komaeda, unblinking. Then.

“Komaeda?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Foundation: It's usually my default place for Hajime to work. One day I'll change it up. Not this time. Mainly because I really wanted to make a Togami mention feel natural.
> 
> Komaeda joining Hajime at work: I just thought it would be so funny for Hajime to bring his guardian angel to work.
> 
> Machines for meal tickets: In Japan some places have these machines where you basically place the order and pay for it there. Then, you bring the ticket to the kitchen (open like cafeteria style) and then prepare it for you. They have lines for specific things. For example if you're getting any kind of soup noodle (like udon or ramen) you go to one side opposed to something like curry.
> 
> Security guard and Munakata: I ship Munakata and Juzo very hard.
> 
> Haunted places: I actually had some Buzzfeed Unsolved on as background noise for a couple of days. I just randomly picked some cliché haunted locations.
> 
> Cave and "Yushimura" city: I'm directly referencing Mushiyora city from YYH S3. The cave is reference to Sensui's hideout and where he was building the tunnel to demon world. The beam of light from the ground and crazy things happening there are further references to YYH S3. Which btw, Hajime misremembered the name and Komaeda didn't remember either. 
> 
> Atmosphere and tone: Again just something I thought would be hilarious for Komaeda to Insist Upon.
> 
> Teruteru teaching Hajime how to cook: I just thought it would be cute for him to want to pass on his passion to his friends (and basic life skills).
> 
> The temple: When Komaeda says he doesn't want to go to the other temple due to getting caught in the crossfire I am refering to Genkai's temple (YYH).
> 
> Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami OT3: I low to mid high key ship it and felt like referencing it.
> 
> Delicia: A grocery store chain in Japan. (And also the one I frequented when I lived in Japan)
> 
> The boy and girl in the macaroon shop: It's Keiko and Yuusuke from YYH. You can decide what they are to one another. 
> 
> Caffeine and Hiei: I thought it would be funny to consider caffeine affecting demons (or more specifically someone like Hiei) in a more overblown manner than humans. Hiei, btw, is yet another character from YYH
> 
> Kusamochi: Canonically Hajime's favourite food.
> 
> Teruteru offended by junk food: I thought it would be hilarious to consider Teruteru personally affronted by junk food.


	3. Answer, Answer, Question (Kind of like Duck, Duck, Goose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm not going to lie, finding motivation to write this chapter was very difficult. I'm really hoping you're all enjoying this fic because oh wow this chapter turned out to be a lot more challenging to write than I had anticipated :0
> 
> None the less, I am really enjoying this fic. I like the angle I'm taking with it and in this chapter I enjoyed all the small moments Komaeda and Hajime shared. I also liked having more scenes with other characters to interact with. 
> 
> Anyways, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left comments and or kudos. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out please feel free to do so right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime stared at both Gundham and Komaeda, turning his head slowly to survey them both. Gundham had all but stepped into his apartment, the door shutting firmly behind him. At Hajime’s side Komaeda was hovering. Then, Gundham tugged Hajime closer to his side, grip tight, gaze not breaking with Komaeda. Suddenly all the exhaustion washed away from Hajime’s body, flushed out and replace with a spike of alertness.

“My fell nemesis.” Gundham finally broke the silence. “At last, our paths have crossed by the hand of coincidence.”

“Gundham.” Komaeda floated very carefully over. “I’d advise you let go of Hinata.”

“Corporeal forms and fiends of the dead shall refer to my being as Tanaka Gundham, The Forbidden One.” Gundham then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with some thick calligraphy lines. “Remove your form from Hajime’s abode immediately or I shall assist you in doing so.”

Wait. What? Hajime’s brain kicked into gear and he squirmed against Gundham’s grip. It was very tight. “Wait, Gundham, I think you have the wrong idea…”

“Silence, Hajime. Your judgement has been clouded by the miasma of Komaeda’s presence. Tell me, how many moons and suns has he been haunting you?”

Hajime’s jaw unhinged and he stared at Gundham, who wasn’t glancing at Hajime at all. Komaeda was hovering slightly closer to them, arm outstretched. “Look, why don’t we all just calm down, put the talisman away, and talk this through?”

“Silence! I shall not be swayed by your honeyed lies!"

Gundham’s eyes flashed and then the paper was smacked onto Komaeda’s outstretched hand. For a split second, Hajime shut his eyes very tightly, as though anticipating a flash of light to burst out from Komaeda’s direction. Opening his eyes Hajime turned to scold Gundham when his words died on his tongue. There, standing in front of them was Komaeda, laughing as he stared at the piece of paper on his hand.

“It’s nice to know some things never change.” Komaeda said before he peeled the talisman off his hand.

Gundham also laughed and let go of Hajime’s arm, taking the talisman back from Komaeda. Hajime had another second of staring before he found his words.

“What in the world is going on here?”

“Nothing bad, Hinata.” Komaeda half sung. “Sorry about that. We sometimes greet each other in that manner. It’s an elaborate inside joke.”

An inside joke… “You’re friends?!”

“Yes, we are!” Komaeda nodded. “In fact, Gundham is not just a friend he’s the spiritualist I wanted us to go meet.”

The information lightly smacked Hajime over the head. He blinked. “Wait. Seriously?”

“Uh, yes? Why would I lie to you?”

“I dunno, perhaps the last five minutes gave me the wrong impression.”

“Right. Guess I deserve that.” Komaeda offered a sheepish smile.

“Please do not lay the blame solely on Komaeda, Hajime. I too take part of the blame as I played up the playful deceit along side Komaeda.”

Exhaling deeply Hajime reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“I’m pleased to hear our deception has been forgiven. Now, what is this I hear about your desire to visit a spiritualist? All though the reason for your journey is crystal clear to my All-Seeing Eye. You’re able to witness Komaeda’s corporeal form. I do not recall you possessing the power of Sight.”

“That’s part of the mystery, yes!” Komaeda bounced into the conversation. “Also, when I touch Hinata this happens.”

Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s hand. Immediately he fell to the floor gently, solid and real. Gundham’s eyes widened and he took a step backwards, staring at them. “How intriguing. A mystery indeed. However, the hour is not fit for such lengthy discussions. Upon the strike of noon tomorrow I can arrange safe passage into my domain for the two of you. Is that time agreeable?”

“Sure.” They had, after all, planned to go on the weekend. Besides, this was better than at a temple. They’d for sure have privacy. Well, except for… “What about Kazuichi and Sonia?”

“My soulmates, the ones who share the same red string of fate as me, do not possess the power of Sight, though Sonia oft wishes and sighs over that detail. However, regarding my powers, they’re aware.”

That made sense. Hajime nodded and half wondered how they took it. No doubt Sonia was delighted and Kazuichi had been a mix of scared and skeptical.

“Then, if our plans are in place, I shall take my leave. If the winds of change sweep over you please inform me via electric messenger at once.”

“Right. Will do. Good night, Gundham.”

“Good night and may you have protected dreams as you fall into the arms of sleep.”

He left with a soft click of the door. Hajime turned to Komaeda, who was still holding his hand. “That was exhausting.”

“Sorry. The coincidence startled me for a moment and then I couldn’t help but play along. Anyways, how was the hangout?”

“It was very fun.” Hajime replied before yawning. “However, you two used up the last of my energy. I’m going to bed.”

“Ah. Fair. Do you want any help?”

Tempting but as if Hajime could manage anything beyond brushing his teeth, changing, and flopping down into his bed. “Thank you but I can manage. Good night, Komaeda.”

“Good night, Hinata.”

Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand and drifted away. Hajime flicked the lights off by the entryway and then walked to his bedroom. Brushing his teeth took all of five minutes and changing even less. By the time Hajime’s head hit the pillow he was out, drifting easily to sleep.

~

Hajime made sure they left early to visit Gundham. In all actuality, Gundham’s place was also Sonia and Kazuichi’s place. The princess had spared no expense and Hajime could remember the first time he visited. Located slightly out of town, the house was a mansion, though a modest one, in Sonia’s words. The gate and walls surrounding the estate were enough to gather a shocked stare but beyond the metal and stone, the scenery was stunning. Grass and trees were perfectly cut, flower beds were filled with a variety of plants and flowers. Beyond that to the side was an open area with a large barn for Gundham and another building that was a garage for Kazuichi. However, the main attraction was the mansion, which was very traditional in design. Sonia’s choice in design always surprised people (Hajime remembered seeing more than one article in home décor magazines stating their surprise) and this apparently included ghosts, as Komaeda’s jaw was fully dropped.

“Gundham lives here?!”

“Yes, he does.” Hajime moved to the side and rang the bell.

“Wow.” Komaeda floated over to Hajime before grabbing his arm, hand becoming solid. “I’ve always met him at the temple. This is a lovely place.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Hajime replied before the static of the intercom indicated it had burst to life. “Hello? This is Hajime.”

“Hajime!” Sonia’s voice came out brightly. “Gundham said you’d be coming over and with a guest! Please, come on in!”

The intercom fell silent but the gate began to open with a loud creak of metal as it pulled away. Hajime waited until the gate had fully opened before tugging Komaeda with him. Following the familiar trail up to the front, Hajime had to urge Komaeda a few times to keep moving. Perhaps he could get the three to give a tour for Komaeda? Knocking on the front door, Hajime barely had time to step back when it flew open, Sonia beaming at him. Her hair was pulled back in a long plait and her dress had a blue and red floral design. Upon spotting both of them, her smile widened and she took a step forward, hugging Hajime tightly.

“Hajime! It’s good to see you again.”

“Hello, Sonia.” Hajime returned the hug with one arm.

She pulled away and immediately zoomed in on Komaeda. “And you must be the guest Gundham told me about. Hello, I’m Sonia. It’s lovely to meet you.” She then gave a proper bow.

“Oh um.” Komaeda’s eyes widened and he shot a quick glance at Hajime before biting his lip. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. Nice to meet you too.”

“Komaeda-san.” Sonia repeated very cheerfully. “Come this way. We have tea and desserts. I hope you don’t have any allergies?”

“Um, just Komaeda is fine and,” Komaeda once again bit his lip, “I’m fine. No allergies.”

“I’m glad to hear. I always want to be careful.” Sonia said as she led them down the hallway. “So, how did you meet Hajime?”

“I helped him out when he was in trouble.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Sonia reached the sitting room and slid the door open. “Please, come inside.”

The room was traditional with tatami, a low table, plush cushions, and shoji doors that were open. Natural light filtered in and a view of the garden (also traditional) was given. At the table were Kazuichi and Gundham. Gundham was sitting upright but Kazuichi was half leaning against him, holding a tea cup in his hands. Upon seeing them Kazuichi half straightened up but Gundham very gently touched his shoulder, pushing Kazuichi back, holding him warmly. On the table were several tea cups, a teapot, and a plate full of Western desserts.

“Once again our paths have crossed at the appointed time of arrival.” Gundham gestured to the table with his other hand. “Please, seat yourselves around the table and we can commence our conversation.”

Hajime once again tugged Komaeda along and while Gundham kept his gaze firmly on them Hajime did not miss Kazuichi’s immediate blatant stare at their joined hands.

“Thank you for having us.” Hajime said after he was properly seated.

“It’s all good.” Kazuichi broke his blatant hand staring. “I’m Souda Kazuichi, by the way. Just call me Kazuichi.”

“Hello, I’m Komaeda Nagito. Just Komaeda is fine.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Now that our pleasantries have concluded shall we proceed with business? In the space of a private domain our words can be contained within these walls and ears of those present.” Gundham said as he reached for the teapot, pouring two cups of tea. “Here.”

Hajime took his cup. Komaeda followed slightly behind, gripping it awkwardly in his hand, as though he had completely forgotten how to hold a tea cup.

“Now, what is it you wish to discuss?” Sonia asked as she sat down at Gundham’s other side. “It’s all been very mysterious and I’m bursting with anticipation.”

Ah. Well. Hajime turned to Komaeda who was still staring at the tea cup, swirling it carefully in his hands. “Perhaps showing you will help my explanation?”

Komaeda jolted his gaze upward at Hajime’s words and immediately set the tea cup on the table with a dull thud. “Apologies. It’s been so long since I’ve held a tea cup.”

Gundham nodded seriously but Kazuichi stared at Komaeda as though he’d sprouted two heads. Sonia tilted her head slightly to the side. Hajime very gently pried his hand out of Komaeda’s grasp. Instantly Komaeda turned transparent and instantly Kazuichi half screamed. He attempted to bolt upward, half of his tea spilling down his arm. Gundham kept a firm grasp on his shoulder. Sonia, on the other hand, widened her eyes, excitement sparkling in waves.

“W-What the…” Kazuichi stammered out.

“Komaeda’s a ghost.” Hajime supplied.

Kazuichi gathered enough of his wits to shot a look at Hajime. “Thanks, Hajime, I figured that out.”

“Just making sure we’re all on the same page.”

“This is so Fascinating!” Sonia clapped her hands a couple of times with pure glee. “No wonder Gundham didn’t want to divulge any details.”

“I wished for the reveal to be a grand show. Secrets demand drama.”

“Right. Great.” Kazuichi eased himself back into Gundham’s embrace, perhaps snuggling a bit too close. “So… Komaeda’s a ghost. How in the world did you even meet him? Let alone have…” Kazuichi stared at the space where Komaeda had been, “that happen.”

“Ah, well long story short Komaeda helped me out and upon helping me out he discovered that not only can I suddenly see him, he can become solid when we’re touching.”

“Uh, excuse me, you forgot to leave out the part where my help was saving you from being hit by a car.”

“I beg your pardon, Komaeda?” Gundham’s eyes narrowed onto Hajime. “His assistance was of what sort of nature, Hajime?”

Hajime shot a glare at Komaeda. Sonia very enthusiastically raised her hand, like they were all back in school. “Perhaps before we continue this conversation Komaeda should be solid again so we can have a more coherent conversation.”

Of course, Sonia had a good point. Besides, hiding exactly how he met Komaeda was out the window now. Best cooperate. Hajime reached out and touched Komaeda’s arm. He instantly became solid again.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Sonia said. “Now, what is this about your assistance, Komaeda?”

“Hinata was almost hit by a car as he crossed the street.” Komaeda primly replied. “I pushed him out of the way and that’s when I found out when we touched, I become solid.”

“I was fine.” Hajime interjected before more could be commented on. “I went to the hospital and everything to get checked out, I promise.”

Gundham coughed. “We can discuss the nature of Hajime’s narrow escape from the scythe of death at a later date. The fact I’m more interested in is why you desired to speak to me, seeking my knowledge.”

“It’s for two reasons.” Komaeda took over. “First, the obvious one which is how I’m solid while touching Hinata. Next, he can suddenly see me as a ghost but only me.”

“Only you?” Gundham raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, we tested it out by going to a variety of haunted places. No luck.”

Kazuichi visibly blanched but Sonia leaned in. “Oh! I shall have to ask you where you went.”

“Uh… sure. I suppose.” Komaeda shifted his gaze to Gundham.

“How puzzling and intriguing.” Gundham’s brow was furrowed, gaze cast downward. “Of course, I have a theory of my own but further research is required.” He raised a finger. “Human beings have spiritual energy in various forms. Hence why people utter phrases such as “intuition”, “gut feeling”, or “feeling lucky or unlucky”. Perhaps Hajime’s abilities simply have expanded slightly due to his harrowing experience. Humans oft claim to see themselves above their bodies or even see others who have passed on before them when placed in near-death or traumatic experiences. Your connection with Hajime has given him a direct link to the spiritual realm and thus explains why you’re the single corporeal form that Hajime has been blessed with witnessing.”

Gundham paused.

“Or, perhaps all my past attempts, spells, and rituals to increase Hajime’s spiritual awareness have finally paid off.”

Wait. What? Hajime’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“I jest, I jest.” Gundham laughed. “Regardless, there is a quick way to test this out.” He lifted his bandaged arm and lay his hand flat on the table. “Hajime, if you would hold my hand and let go of Komaeda’s?”

Hajime reached out and touched Gundham’s hand, doing as he asked. Enclosing his hand around Hajime’s, Gundham then began to unwind his bandaged arm to reveal a thick set of black lines tattooed on the skin. The lines soon began to glow a soft blue and something warm rushed from Gundham’s hand into Hajime’s hand, dancing like the softest flickers of a fire. For a second the room shifted and Hajime could see Komaeda becoming darker, as though saturated with colour, becoming more solid than he ever had without there being physical contact. Then, it snapped and the vision faded with a pop. Gundham removed his hand from Hajime’s and slowly rebandaged his arm.

“It appears I may have been correct with my assumption.” Gundham reported. “There is a reasonable tether between you and Komaeda, a sort of string connecting you two. This is subconsciously powered by Komaeda’s spiritual powers and Hajime’s natural human intuition. Thus, explains why Hajime can only see Komaeda’s ghost. As for the nature of becoming solid upon physical contact, when you touch it’s as though you’re closing the circuit to your tether and thus, Hajime’s alive status is copied.”

Huh. Hajime stared at his hand. So, that was the answer? Just an accidental link opened up between them because of Hajime being saved by an on-coming car? He flexed his hand and glanced at Komaeda. His head was tilted downward and his mouth too.

“Naturally, research and further investigating could yield a different answer but alas I predict it will merely confirm my theory.” Gundham continued. “I shall follow up regardless.”

“Yeah, thanks, Gundham.” Komaeda’s voice was soft. He then slowly turned to Hajime. “I guess we got our answer.”

“We most likely did. I guess in the end option three was the correct one.” So… did that mean Komaeda was going to leave him? How to ask that without sounding blunt?

“Now that you’ve received some form of an answer what are your plans? Will you stick around Hajime for a longer time or will you depart?” Sonia asked, easily voicing Hajime’s thoughts.

“My dear,” Gundham lay a hand on Sonia’s shoulder. “Komaeda is no ordinary spirit. He’s the protector of the living, guiding and assisting us in our need.”

“… he’s a guardian angel?” Kazuichi summed up.

“Indeed, my dear Kazuichi. Your intuition is impeccable!”

“My apologies. I did not mean to offend you by implying you needed to depart.”

Komaeda hummed. “No, no it’s fine. You had no way of knowing.” He then perked up and turned to Hajime. “I am still a guardian angel.”

“Yeah…?”

“So, me sticking around you for a little while more isn’t a bad idea.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression you were sticking around to solve your mystery.”

“Yes, but I was also going to prove to you why you need a guardian angel.”

“Komaeda does hold a point. You were almost hit by a car.”

“Sonia… it isn’t as though I’m going to make a habit of it. That was simply bad luck.” Hajime groaned out. “Look, Komaeda neglected his guardian angel duties for a while and nothing bad happened.”

“I was still at your side just in case.”

Hajime’s lips twisted slightly. “It isn’t that I don’t appreciate your thought—”

“Then you won’t mind if I stay around just a little while longer?” Komaeda cut in. “I also have a few other minor things to test out. Please?”

Minor things to test out? Like what? Hajime opened his mouth before pausing. Komaeda hanging out with him wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t even a dangerous thing. Even if their first meeting was a bit embarrassing for Hajime, it wasn’t as though Komaeda would go around announcing it to the entire world. Besides… Hajime looked at their still touching hands. Komaeda was solid again, even if it was an illusion. Taking that away from Komaeda on a whim wasn’t very kind.

“Okay, fine. I don’t mind. You can stay as long as you want.”

“Really?” Komaeda blinked. “You mean that?”

“Yes, I do.”

A warm, big smile burst across Komaeda’s face. “Thank you, Hinata.”

For a second, Hajime couldn’t think. Komaeda’s smile really was nice and bright. Then, Sonia reached for the teapot and poured them tea. The soft clattering of her actions drew Hajime’s gaze to her actions.

“Now that we have that sorted, I do have a question.” She said as she pushed the teacups towards them. “Can you drink or eat anything?”

“Oh, um.” Komaeda fidgeted. “I don’t know?”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry. I just think perhaps, if you want to try, the tea is good. So are the desserts.”

Komaeda eyed the teacup for a moment before picking it up carefully. He swirled the liquid in it and then raised it to his lips, sipping it. Hajime watched as Komaeda carefully brought the cup down to the table, blinking.

“Interesting.” He stared at the cup. “I sort of tasted it, like I’m drinking a memory.”

“Does that mean… you want more?” Sonia carefully inquired.

Silence. Then Komaeda pushed the teacup over to Sonia. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

~

Before they left not only did Komaeda try a dessert (which he deemed strange in sensation but did eat a second cookie) Sonia also gave a tour of the place. Hajime followed along, still holding Komaeda’s hand as Sonia showed the house and the grounds to Komaeda. Then, Hajime politely excused both of them, ready to head back to home, a ride given by one of Sonia’s many private drivers at her insistence. They left with Sonia and Gundham welcoming them back at any time. Kazuichi merely nodded lazily in agreement with his boyfriend and girlfriend.

The ride home was still but soft, like a syrupy haze of languid comfort. When they returned to the apartment, Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand and immediately floated over to the couch, twisting over it, as though he needed to make himself comfortable. Hajime took his shoes off and stretched, glancing at his kitchen stove. Dinner time. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Hajime searched his brain for what was in his fridge for dinner. However, merely considering the effort zapped his energy. Perhaps he should order in? A rare occurrence for Hajime but sometimes one deserved a treat. If Hajime remembered correctly, there was a pizza place near his apartment. Glancing at Komaeda, Hajime thought to the desserts at Sonia’s place. Komaeda could eat, though he claimed it was a weird feeling. Now that it was established Komaeda was able to consume food, if he wanted, was it rude for Hajime to eat and not offer some to him?

“How do you feel about pizza?”

“Pardon me?” Komaeda half turned to Hajime.

“I’m too tired to cook and I think I’m going to order in pizza. What do you think?”

“Um… if that’s what you want then it’s a good idea.”

Not what Hajime was getting at but understandable. “No, I mean. Would you like some?”

Komaeda’s eyes widened and he half floated down, practically to the floor.

“I mean, you can sort of eat if I hold onto you and I thought that it would be nice to offer.” Hajime rubbed his head. “Look, I’ll just order some pizza and if you want some you can have some.”

Pulling his phone out, Hajime made the order. He then went to the kitchen to cook some vegetables because while carbs and protein were good if Hajime didn’t eat vegetables to balance that out Mikan (and Teruteru) would for sure materialise in his kitchen. As he chopped and prepped his vegetables, Hajime glanced at Komaeda, who had floated closer to Hajime, staring at the stove. Hajime paused, setting his cutting board down along with the knife, and extended his hand out to Komaeda. He couldn’t pretend Komaeda was just some strange ghost pet that hung around his place.

“Want to help out?” Hajime softly asked.

“Huh?”

“Prepping the vegetables.” Hajime clarified. “Feels sort of awkward doing all the work and not including you. Cooking is fun with others.”

Komaeda silently stared at the counter, as though he’d never seen a cutting board and kitchen knife in his life. He then curled his arms behind his back and glanced to the floor. “I um… never really learned how to cook.”

Oh. Hajime flushed a little bit. Komaeda had clearly died young and that fact easily painted a small picture in Hajime’s mind. Komaeda never had the opportunity to learn basic life skills. Swallowing back the slight surge of embarrassment at his insensitivity.

Hajime shuffled. “I can teach you. Only if you want me to.”

“Ah.” Komaeda glanced up with a small smile on his face. “I’d… like that. Sure.”

Good. Hajime shuffled closer to Komaeda, so their shoulders would brush. “I’d hold your hand but you need both to chop the vegetables.”

“Right.” Komaeda moved closer and touched Hajime, their shoulders brushing. He instantly became solid. “Teach me.”

Hajime swallowed and grabbed the knife and vegetables. “Okay, so first you need to wash the vegetables and your hands, which I already did…”

He fell into a lull of talking, using the same simple terms Teruteru had used for teaching him. When the explanation was over, Hajime gave Komaeda the knife and watched him carefully and slowly cut the vegetables. Once done, Komaeda set the knife down with a sharp sound, turning to look at Hajime.

“Good work.” Hajime praised. “Very impressive for your first time.”

“Thanks, Hinata.” Komaeda, if it was possible, would have been blushing. “Now what?”

“We’ll need to cook them. I’m not doing anything fancy, just boiling them.” Hajime informed.

“Show me?”

Hajime’s heart stopped for a moment before he nodded. “Okay. It isn’t too difficult.”

They easily finished by the time the pizza arrived. Once Hajime finished thanking the delivery man, he set the pizza box on his kitchen table and grabbed his vegetables, dividing them into two bowls. He then got some water to drink, before sitting at the table. As he opened the box, Komaeda floated to his side and sat on the other chair, shoulders brushing, causing him to become solid. After Hajime got his slice of pizza, Komaeda reached in and grabbed a slice.

Both of them ate in a soft silence.

~

The following morning Komaeda woke Hajime up by flickering the lights on. Hajime groaned and rolled over, pulling his covers over his eyes.

“Komaeda, it’s Sunday.” Hajime groaned. “Let me sleep. It’s too early.”

“Hinata, it’s already nine in the morning.” Komaeda smartly informed Hajime.

“As I said, it’s too early.”

“But Hinata!”

Komaeda’s voice filtered into Hajime’s ears before suddenly the weight of a hand rested on Hajime’s shoulder. Groaning, Hajime curled further under his covers. The hand didn’t leave his shoulder.

“Listen to me, Hinata.” Komaeda continued on. “Remember yesterday when I said I have something I wanted to test out? We never continued the rest of that conversation.”

Hajime buried his head into his pillow, but even with the thin veil of sleep still clinging to him, his brain functioned and processed Komaeda’s words. Something else to test? Surely, they did not need to go to any more haunted locations, right? Half turning Hajime cracked his eyes open. Komaeda was sitting on the side of his bed, hand on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Please tell me we’re not going to any more haunted places.”

“We’re not going to any more haunted places. Unless you want to visit some more?”

“No thank you.”

“I thought so.” Komaeda laughed. “No, what I wanted to do was test how long I can remain solid.”

How long… Hajime’s eyes drifted over to his shoulder, where Komaeda’s hand was. “Ah, okay. That makes sense.”

“And in order to do that you need to get up.” Komaeda insisted.

“Do I?”

“So stubborn.” Komaeda huffed. “Though I suppose you don’t have to but that means I’ll just be sitting here as you sleep.”

Sitting there as he slept. Hajime’s heart spiked in his chest and for a moment also tightened. A small blush filled Hajime’s cheeks. He sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulders. For a moment Komaeda’s hand lost contact with him but it soon returned, Komaeda flickering translucent and opaque like a light almost losing its power.

“Fine. I’m up.” Hajime yawned behind his hand politely.

“Excellent! We can start our little experiment.”

Hajime almost corrected Komaeda, telling him it wasn’t their experiment but he held it. He was complying with Komaeda after all and really, the details didn’t matter.

“Yes, but before we do that, I’m getting ready.”

Komaeda let go of Hajime and floated up. “Don’t take too long!”

“Right, right.”

Hajime went to his bathroom. After washing up quickly and changing, Hajime headed to his kitchen. Komaeda immediately floated from the kitchen table to Hajime, settling at his side, boldly grabbing Hajime’s hand.

“Time to start our experiment!” He chirped.

This was apparently going to be Hajime’s Sunday. “Okay, but I will need both of my hands for making breakfast. Do you want some too?”

“Oh, right!” Komaeda half stepped back. “And thanks, I think I’ll have some. I can help you make it too?” His eyes sparkled.

The tightening in his chest returned. Hajime lightly coughed to steer back whatever reaction was going on away. “Sure, if you want.”

“I most definitely do!” Komaeda beamed. “Yesterday was fun. Even though I only chopped vegetables.”

“Well, I guarantee that breakfast won’t be anything too fancy either. Just eggs and toast.”

“That’s always nice. Or at least from what I remember.”

“We’ll see how it goes. Do you have a way you prefer your eggs cooked?”

“I don’t think I do. Maybe? Perhaps cook them… sunny side up?”

“Sunny side up it is.”

Hajime opened his fridge and got to work making breakfast. Komaeda hovered at the side and followed Hajime’s instructions, cracking the egg over a bowl first, just to be extra cautious. Once breakfast was done, they sat and ate. Then, a quick dish washing later and they were done. Hajime stared at his apartment and then back to Komaeda, who was leaning against his shoulder. The rest of the day was open to them and while they could stay at home the entire time, what would they do? Hajime had books he could read but that was rude to just ignore Komaeda. Movies and shows were good but Hajime was not one of those people who could sit and binge something all day.

“Want to go out?” Hajime ended up asking.

“Ah! Like to a particular place?”

“No, I mean just… go out and walk around?”

“Really? Like this?” Komaeda gestured to himself, solid and real.

“Yes, that’s what I mean. You are the one who wanted to test how long you can remain solid. I just figured sitting around here doing nothing or little would be boring. It’s up to you though.”

Komaeda smiled. “How thoughtful of you, Hinata. Yes, I’d like to go out with you. Where to?”

Hajime thought for a moment. He wasn’t the biggest shopper but going out didn’t automatically mean buying things. There were some shopping areas that were outside, giving an open feel, allowing for them to perhaps walk in some public parks.

“There is this shopping square that has some indoor and outdoor shopping. It’s also near some nice parks.”

“That sounds nice. Let’s go!”

They left Hajime’s apartment, opting to take the bus and not the trains. Mostly because it would be impossible to get to the platforms without letting go of Komaeda’s hand and Komaeda didn’t want to pause his experiment unnecessarily. Komaeda openly stared out the window of the bus, watching the scenery fly by them. When their stop came, Hajime allowed Komaeda to pull the string to the bell, which he did with a touch of too much glee.

At the shopping centre people were already bustling about. Shops were open, signs out proclaiming their sales and specials. Restaurants were also open, the smell of food waffling in the air. All the shops looped around in circles with the centre having some trees and sitting areas for shoppers. Komaeda’s hand tightened around Hajime’s. His eyes were fixed on the crowds, the people who glossed over them both, giving glances and gazes of acknowledgement but only in the smallest of tangible forms.

Both. Plural. Acknowledgement being an experience that was utterly lost on the dead. Or at least usually it would be lost on them. Not for Komaeda in the most real of senses. No spiritualists. No mediums. Nothing fancy, just Hajime who really was an accidental phenomenon. Well, regardless of the circumstances surrounding how everything functioned, Hajime couldn’t stand around all day pondering.

“Where would you like to go first?” He asked.

Komaeda half jolted and turned to Hajime. “Um… anywhere you want to go?”

That was very sweet of him. “Come on, Komaeda. Is there really a place you aren’t eager to see?”

“Uh… nothing is coming to mind immediately. Sorry. I haven’t really thought about the schematics of… this thoroughly.”

Made sense. Hajime half nodded. “That’s understandable. I’ll just pick a place for us to go. If somewhere jumps out at you let me know, okay?”

“Okay.” Komaeda squeezed Hajime’s hand again.

Pulling Komaeda along, Hajime started at a random end, merely wanting to window shop. They passed by multiple stores and people as shop after shop flew by. No one looked at them for too long, save a very tall, angular faced man with orange hair, who all but froze for a moment. His (clear) girlfriend (with aqua hair of all things) tugged on his hand and they were off in a flash, sunshine and roses practically radiating off the man. Komaeda hadn’t noticed and Hajime wasn’t about to bring it up. Instead, they continued their circuit around the shops, Komaeda slowly opening up, pointing out things he noticed. At once point he finally made a request, which was to go into a shop that specifically sold hoodies and jackets.

As they browsed around Komaeda lightly touched a black jacket with lapels, with a few red accents, and cuffs that were a muted red and green. He stared at the rack, gaze barely leaving from it. Hajime paused. Komaeda was wearing a green jacket with a bit of red already, but clearly, he was drawn to jackets in general. Taking a second to look at the jacket for a moment longer Hajime suddenly was hit with the image of Komaeda wearing it. It suited him. Hajime himself couldn’t claim the same. He normally wore regular zip up jackets that no one would accuse of being “stylish”. Reaching for the jacket, Hajime pulled it off the rack, examining it, holding it up to Komaeda, who owlishly blinked at him.

“It suits you.”

“You think so, Hinata?”

“Yeah.” Hajime lowered the jacket and checked the price. It wasn’t too pricey and even was on sale. How lucky of them. “Do you like it?”

“Um, yes. I think it’s nice.”

Neutral answer but Komaeda shifted a little bit. Hajime gripped the hanger tighter. “Then, do you want it?”

“Hinata!” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “You can’t buy that for me.”

“Why not?” Hajime challenged before lowering his voice. “Beyond the obvious reason.”

Komaeda’s jaw snapped shut audibly and he shot a half glare at Hajime. “It’s expensive.”

“Wrong. It’s not pricey originally but it’s on sale.” Hajime pulled the price tag just to show the red discount sticker on it. “How lucky of us. Hey, is this your guardian angel powers?”

“Hinata…”

“So, you have no further complaints in me buying it.” Hajime concluded.

“Hinata!” Komaeda gripped his hand tighter and tugged Hajime back. “Why would you even want to buy me something? Excusing the… obvious reason… you cannot just buy something so substantial for me when we haven’t known each other for a long time. That’s not very logical.”

Hajime half opened his mouth but then paused. The “friend” label hadn’t even really been established. Close acquaintances were probably the best label they could be. Hajime would never buy something like a jacket for just anyone and by his own admittance they weren’t technically friends. Yet, the desire to get something for Komaeda, as though the small token made up for the crappy fact Komaeda had died at a young age. It didn’t. However, the unrestrained joy at seeing the jacket…

“You want it.” Hajime concluded aloud. “And if you like something then I think sometimes that’s enough to justify buying it. Plus, you’d look good in it.” The moment the last sentence left his mouth Hajime’s heart immediately started to pound.

Komaeda squeaked and his eyes widened more. “I’d… you think I’d look good in it?”

“Uh, yes?” Hajime tilted his head, ignoring the pounding in his heart. He tightened his grip on the jacket’s hanger. “I think so.”

“Oh.” Komaeda glanced downward. “If… you think so… thanks.”

“Yeah.” The word slipped out awkward and fumbling. Hajime politely coughed. “Uh anyways, I’m buying this for you.”

They went to the counter. The girl behind the till beamed at them when she noted their linked hands. When Hajime handed the bag to Komaeda and Komaeda softly thanked him the girl behind the till beamed harder.

~

The following day Komaeda followed Hajime to work, holding his hand, wearing the jacket despite the fact that the weather was a bit too nice for the coat. A bright smile filled Komaeda’s face the entire time, his free hand touching the fabric of the coat the entire time. It was enough to make Hajime ignore the fact that he had to take the bus to work, making the commute a little bit longer.

Once they were at the office, Hajime lead Komaeda to the back of the office, where the parking lot was located. At the back was the other entrance, which if Hajime drove to work would be convenient. However, now it was convenient due to significant drop in traffic and pedestrians who would notice them.

“Not taking the front door?” Komaeda tilted his head.

“I can’t just take you to work.” Hajime slowly said.

“You’ve done that before.”

“Yes, but you were invisible and while I cannot stop you from coming inside as a ghost, that jacket won’t turn invisible with you.”

“Oh. Right.” Komaeda looked down at it before he let go of Hajime’s hand.

Immediately the jacket fell, but Hajime managed to swoop in and awkwardly grab it before it fell to the ground. Arranging it so he had a better grip on the fabric, Hajime sighed.

“Warn me next time.”

“Sorry.” Komaeda half floated towards the door. “If you don’t mind holding onto the jacket for me today?”

“I don’t mind.” Hajime assured despite the fact very little option was open to them.

“Thank you! Now, time to go to your office?”

“Yes, yes.” Hajime dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys, pressing the pass to the pad beside the door. A beep echoed, the light turning green. Hajime pulled the door’s handle towards him.

“And! Can I sit in your office chair?”

“I suppose so.” He did promise, after all.

“Yay!”

Komaeda followed Hajime up to his office humming to himself as Hajime walked. Once inside, Hajime hung the coat up on the back of his office chair and turned his computer on. Komaeda floated right beside Hajime, his excitement almost palpable. Holding back a small smile, Hajime moved away from his chair and gestured to it, hand outstretched.

“Not too long.” Hajime warned. “Just until my computer has warmed up.”

“Right!”

Komaeda plopped into the chair, holding Hajime’s hand as he did so. Immediately, upon becoming solid again, Komaeda sunk into it, a bright smile on his face.

“So comfortable! And I’m in a real office.” Komaeda half laughed. “It’s strange. I never thought something like this could be an experience for me.”

Komaeda’s situation once again smacked Hajime rudely upon the head, the neon sign screaming “Komaeda died before experiencing the normal things in life” beeping like a siren. Swallowing, Hajime simply nodded and allowed Komaeda to half twirl in the chair and half move it around, the wheels silent as they moved.

“This was great.” Komaeda said once Hajime’s computer had finished loading. “Silly as this is, I do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Hajime was about to pull his hand away from Komaeda’s when a knock came on his office door. Freezing, heart rate spiking through the roof, Hajime watched as the door opened, Naegi peeking his head inside, papers in his arms. For the smallest of seconds, his eyes met both Hajime’s and Komaeda’s, but that split second later Komaeda all but ripped his hand from Hajime’s turning invisible once more. Naegi, in turn, stared very blatantly at the chair, blinking rapidly.

“Good morning, Naegi!” Hajime quickly found his voice, breathing deeply, calming his heart.

“Uh… good morning…” Naegi half said and half whispered before he shook his head violently and offered a smile. “Sorry, spaced out for a moment. How was your weekend?”

“It was nice. I saw a few friends and went shopping. Yours?”

“It was fine. Relaxing.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hajime swallowed. “So, what brings you here?”

“Oh, yes.” Naegi shuffled his papers. “Someone mixed up some files and some of yours were inside. I came to deliver them.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Hajime stepped out from behind his desk to accept the paperwork. Naegi handed it over and made his way back to the door. He was half way out when he turned to Hajime, his brow slightly furrowed.

“Hey, this is going to sound weird, but you’re the only one here, yes?”

Freezing and nearly dropping the papers, Hajime numbly nodded. “Yes?” He lied through his teeth.

“Right.” Naegi half shook his head and laughed. “I thought I saw someone else in here but I must be tired or something.”

“Maybe.” Hajime agreed. “Anyways, thank you again for the files.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Naegi left. Hajime waited silently for a solid two minutes before he whipped his head around. Komaeda was still floating by the chair. Talk about bad luck and bad timing. At least Komaeda had thought faster than Hajime. It was embarrassing but not nearly as embarrassing if they had been caught together. What would Naegi think? No, scratch that, how would it be explained? If Naegi ever mentioned it to someone (not out of gossip but perhaps out of embarrassment) then they’d be in trouble. No one saw Komaeda come in with Hajime and the questions that would be raised…

“That was close.” Hajime set the files on his desk. “It could have ended badly.”

“Lucky for you I pulled my hand away.”

“Yeah.”

“Even when in a bad situation your guardian angel helps get you out of it.”

“Right.” Hajime walked around his desk. “Time to work.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Komaeda floatily said before disappearing.

Staring at the space Komaeda had occupied for a moment, Hajime then turned to his work. Papers and documents flew by as Hajime got lost in his work. By the time lunch rolled around his brain was half mush but at least the pile of work had significantly decreased. Leaving his office, Hajime went to the cafeteria, purchased his lunch, and looked for a place to sit. Everywhere was becoming full but across the room Hajime could spot Naegi, sitting alone. A rare occurrence with Kirigiri in his life. Immediately Hajime made a beeline to Naegi, as though sitting with him would somehow make up for the lie in the morning.

“Hey, Naegi, do you mind if I sit here?”

“Oh!” Naegi jumped from his lunch, looking up. “Hinata! Uh, no I don’t mind. Please, sit down.”

“Thank you.” Hajime sat across from Naegi. “How was your morning?”

Naegi tapped his chopsticks on the edge of his bowl. “It was good. I spent the majority of my morning coordinating a meeting between us and the Togami’s Company.”

Ah. A job Hajime would not wish on anyone else except Naegi and Kirigiri, since with them present the snarky comments from Togami decreased by at least 85%. “Sounds busy.”

“Yeah… and how was your morning.”

“Just went through the paperwork that was mixed up with yours.” Hajime replied. “Thought I’d get that done before I lost it or forgot.”

Naegi hummed in a mutual co-worker agreement about work and resumed eating. Hajime started and soon small talk intermingled with their lunch, but Naegi’s gaze kept falling to the side and his answers trailed off. Hajime paused mid sentence and Naegi barely reacted. An almost pensive look kept falling over Naegi’s face, eyes glazing over as though the thoughts behind his eyes were a darkened labyrinth he needed to navigate. Then, Naegi pulled himself back in and looked at Hajime, cheeks darkening red.

“Sorry. I was just lost in thought.”

“No worries.”

“Thanks…” Naegi suddenly straightened up and leaned into the table. “Look, I’m sorry to sound weird but… do you believe in spirits or ghosts?”

“Uh.” What was he to say? This wasn’t a topic Hajime had anticipated. “Um, they have to be out there.”

“I know this is sort of out of left field.” Naegi half laughed. “And promise you won’t think I’m trying to joke with you, but this morning I thought I saw someone else in your office.”

Oh no. He was brining Komaeda up again Hajime very casually stalled by grabbing his drink and sipping it. “You thought you saw a ghost in my office? I suppose if a building is haunted it’s this place.”

“Hinata!” Naegi half whined but with a half smile across his face.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not saying you’re lying, but really? A ghost?”

“Thanks… and yeah… look it’s odd but hear me out. My sister has always been a bit sensitive to that sort of thing. Always claimed she could see spirits. Whether she can or not I am uncertain, however I don’t ever think she’d lie about that.”

What a kind, supportive brother. Hajime smiled. Typical Naegi.

“Anyways, I bring this up not because I thought I saw a ghost in your office, though that is a factor, but because if I did it reminded me of someone. I think I knew him.”

Wait. What. Suddenly, Hajime’s smile faded and the little bit of mirth at Naegi’s good nature faded. Naegi… thought he knew Komaeda?

“Oh? You thought you recognized the potential ghost in my office?”

“Yeah…” Naegi sighed and leaned back. “It’s sort of a thing that happened when I was in high school. There was this boy when I was in school a year ahead of me. Always out of class due to being sick and in the hospital very often. Excused from PE, that kind of kind. Due to that he didn’t have a lot of friends but when he was at school, I remember there were students who cared about him. He managed to graduate but died, I think, a few years later.”

A boy… who died young and tragically… that somehow within a split second of seeing Komaeda in his office that morning suddenly tugged the memory back up? That was no coincidence. It couldn’t be.

“Do you… remember the boy’s name?”

“Oh, um.” Naegi blinked, as though he couldn’t believe Hajime was taking the story seriously. “Not really. We didn’t have classes together and my school was big, but I think… his surname began with a K? Uh what I do remember was his hair. Very light and fluffy.”

Komaeda. That had to be who Naegi was remembering. There was no other way. The pieces definitely were lined up. Cold shock hit Hajime in the head, a hammer to the brain. “Komaeda?” Hajime blurted out.

Naegi jolted and then furrowed his brow. “Uh… maybe?” He then stared at Hajime. “Did you go to Hopes Peak Academy too?”

Shit. Hajime thickly swallowed. He definitely hadn’t (marks weren’t the best and the school was also a bit pricey) but it had been a big school… silently Hajime apologised for the (technical) white lie. “No, I didn’t go but I knew someone who did. Your story sort of rang a bell in my head.”

“Oh. I see!” Naegi half smiled. “I guess even if tragedy barely touches us, we have a way of remembering it. Especially in school. No high school student believes a fellow classmate will die so young, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Anyways, sorry for bringing this random topic up. I suppose in the end I was over thinking things. That and a bit tired.” Naegi stood up, his tray empty. “Thanks for joining me over lunch, Hinata. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later…” Hajime managed to say before he turned to his food.

But suddenly his appetite was gone. All he could think of was how Naegi’s story lined up perfectly with the context clues he had surrounding Komaeda. Which, really, shouldn’t be as shocking as it really was. Komaeda did offer when they first met for Hajime to look up his obituary but somehow, despite the permission, it felt invasive. Kind of like if Hajime learned everything about Sonia not from her revealing things out of her own free will, but by reading her article on Wikipedia.

Which lead to the big question. Should Hajime bring this up to Komaeda? He stared at his lunch but the rapidly cooling food offered no answers.

Hajime returned to his office. Komaeda was floating around, half jiggling Hajime’s computer mouse. As soon as he noted the door opening only to reveal Hajime, he continued his action.

“Hey Hajime, how was lunch?” He asked.

“Uh.”

All Hajime’s brain could do was swirl the conversation and realisation from Naegi over and over. The pieces to Komaeda’s backstory kept demanding he piece them together, like all puzzles begged to be solved.

“Hajime?” Komaeda stopped what he was doing and floated over to him.

“Sorry.” Hajime shoved the thoughts away. Now was not the time. “I was just thinking. My lunch was good. Ate lunch with Naegi, you know, the one who burst into my office this morning.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened for a moment and he lowered slightly to the ground. Startled painted in thin strokes across Komaeda’s face before it faded, turning back to neutral. “I see. Sounds like a good lunch.”

But all Hajime could see was the startled expression, the bright vivid colours leaping at him in neon tones that demanded to be spotted. Confirmation ran clear and true in Hajime’s brain, the puzzle piecing together rapidly as though put on auto-solve mode. A small voice in the back of Hajime’s mind reminded him that Komaeda had acted strange around Naegi (and Kirigiri) before. The answer to why was obvious now.

Komaeda recognised the two of them. He knew them before he died. Sure, it was in minimal capacity, but he had known them none the less. No wonder he had been startled. Hajime wasn’t dead but he imagined seeing someone he’d known when he was alive again would be slightly jarring.

“Hinata? Are you spacing out again?”

Shoving his thoughts hastily to the side, Hajime offered a thin smile. Opening his mouth to assure Komaeda that yes, he was fine, instead his brain disconnected from his mouth.

“Komaeda, do you know Naegi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Gundham Pretending to be Enemies: Pitched to me by ObscureReference, off handedly. I thought it was so funny so I secretly added it into the fic. It makes sense since Gundham believes he's darkness incarnate and Komaeda is a Guardian Angel who does good. Also, to clarify they met AFTER Komaeda died (not before).
> 
> Living with Sonia and Kazuichi (and that Mansion): I always default to writing the three of them living together already. More over I always make it Clearly Sonia Money Influenced because I love it. 
> 
> Gundham having Tattoos: I am such a sucker for magical tattoos as a trope. I had to add it in.
> 
> Komaeda being able to drink and eat: Look, I just thought it would be very fun to make it that once solid Komaeda can eat and drink things. Please don't ask too much about the mechanics of this. I'm waving it off with "ghost magic" as my explanation.
> 
> Teruteru and Mikan Enforcing Vegetable Eating: I actually made an entire three lists to a friend this morning regarding who forgets to eat vegetables, who sometimes forgets to eat vegetables, and who never forgets to eat vegetables among the DR 1 and SDR2 cast.
> 
> Eggs and how they're preferred: I just picked sunny side up for no particular reason. (Personally I like my eggs cooked in majority of the ways as a side note.)
> 
> The Couple at the Shopping Centre: It's Kuwabara and Yukina from YYH. I think, if possible, I'm slipping in at least One YYH reference per chapter ahahaha. Also, I do think they're a very cute ship and do indeed ship it.
> 
> The Jacket: I'm referencing Servant's jacket from UDG/AE.
> 
> Togami: His company works together with Future Foundation.


	4. A Soft Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Sorry this final chapter took a long time. I was busy with holiday gift fics in December and then I had to finish up another fic before this one. Again, like with Ch. 3 this chapter really gave me a hard time. Finding the right way to tie up the loose ends and ease into the ending was a challenge. I originally thought I'd have the mystery last a bit longer but when that wrapped up I was left with little ending notes in my document to aid me in finishing this fic. None the less I finished and I'm very happy! I hope you all enjoy the final part to this fic. The ending is slightly ambiguous but still happy!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Silence rang, loud and massive between Hajime and Komaeda. Hajime stared at Komaeda, his arm twitching to rise and cover his mouth, push the words back inside. Tightening his arm, Hajime remained still, his gaze only sliding off Komaeda when Komaeda shifted, his eyes darting to the floor before meeting Hajime’s eyes once more.

“What makes you think I know Naegi, Hinata?”

Deflection. Komaeda was being cautious. Why would he feel the need to do that? What did it matter if Hajime knew people Komaeda knew when he was alive? Frowning, Hajime crossed his arms over his chest.

“Naegi thought he saw you when he burst into my office. We were chatting over lunch.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened very slightly. “Just from that brief flash? There is not way he thought he saw anything of note.”

“I was just as surprised as you. Say what you want, but he brought a possibility of a ghost up to me—”

“Oh, he said ghost? Hinata, that’s not directly asking about me personally—”

“He then talked about you.” Hajime cut in. “Talked about you in school and how—” How he died.

Komaeda’s lips pressed together and twisted. Hajime’s mouth shut tightly, clamping shut with an audible click. A flush raised to his cheeks as Komaeda stared Hajime down, gaze sharpening.

“Go on, you were going to say you know how I died.”

“Um…” Hajime bit his lip and the flush darkened on his cheek. “Yes, I was. Sorry. It wasn’t me prying or anything. I swear.”

“I see.” If it was possible Komaeda definitely would have huffed before he offered a thin smile. “I suppose there really wasn’t a reason to try and hide it. Yes, I knew Naegi in the same way that a classmate knows another classmate in passing. I’m surprised that he remembered me. I was probably a nobody to him.”

Komaeda’s voice waved slightly at the end. Hajime pushed his flush back. “I don’t think you were a nobody to him. Or at least in the way you’re imagining. He remembered you enough to—”

“Hinata, please. Don’t lie to me.” Komaeda offered a weak smile, his voice still wavering.

Hajime stared at Komaeda for a long moment. Clearly the matter with Naegi wasn’t just something small. “Komaeda… do you possibly wish there had been something more with Naegi?”

Komaeda’s eyes widened once more, this time wider and more visible. Hajime’s mouth dropped open and his heart twisted slightly in his chest. Suddenly a pressure pushed down on Hajime’s lungs and his heart ached further. What was happening? Hajime gently pressed his hand to his heart, the heartbeat under it steady and regular. What was wrong with him? Pushing the feeling down, Hajime focused on Komaeda, who was staring at Hajime with a dazed expression. It was similar to a deer in headlights.

“I…” Komaeda bit his lip. “Not in the way some may think. It isn’t as though I held anything beyond admiration.” He shook his head. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter anymore. Anyways, I’m going to just… step outside. Or float outside.”

Before Hajime could stop him Komaeda floated out of sight, leaving Hajime alone in his office. Staring for a moment at the spot Komaeda had occupied, as though that would bring him back, Hajime half laughed at himself before returning to work. Somehow, even though the conversation went better than it could have gone (especially with Hajime opening his mouth and blabbing that he knew how Komaeda died) his heart once again twisted painfully in his chest.

~

All through the day as Hajime worked, he’d glance up, eyes darting across the room in a vain attempt to spot Komaeda. Deep within him a small spark of guilt twisted and coiled warmly. Pressing Komaeda for information, no matter how gentle, had clearly been the wrong move. Komaeda had, after all, only been dead for a few short years. Attachments, no matter if they were severed by the veil of death, still floated in the air like frayed ends of a rope. Hajime would have to apologise to Komaeda later. If there was a later. What if Komaeda left and didn’t return? Hajime’s lips twisted and despite his earlier effort to convince Komaeda he didn’t have to hang around the idea of parting with Komaeda on less than ideal terms made his head ache.

When the day ended, Hajime packed his things up and left the building. All around him the bustle of the day and people floated but didn’t touch him. Moving through the sea of sound and people, Hajime blocked out the journey home categorising it under the sweep of mundane, and returned to his apartment. Perhaps Komaeda was there? Hajime readied an apology on his lips and gripped the handle to his place, unlocking it.

Stepping inside Hajime immediately spotted Komaeda, floating over the couch at his usual place. The twisting that had begun in the afternoon laxed inside Hajime, the rope of anxiety undoing itself with slow ease.

“Komaeda, I’m home.” Hajime shut the door and locked it.

“Welcome home.” Komaeda said without looking at Hajime. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Yes, I did.” Hajime carefully ventured into his apartment, opening the closet door to put his things away. “Did you…” Hajime cut himself off. Was he seriously going to ask Komaeda if he had a good afternoon? Considering how they departed the question could be borderline rude. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Dinner?” Komaeda glanced over at Hajime. “That’s what you want to ask me?”

Hajime’s voice froze for a moment and his throat tightened. Komaeda’s gaze was smooth and cool over Hajime, no heat and no judgement. Hajime forced himself to breathe. He could tip toe around the discussion or they could deal with it immediately. The second option burned but in the long run it was better.

“No, it isn’t. I’d like to apologise. For this afternoon. I was blunt and didn’t mean to come as inconsiderate of your feelings.”

Komaeda’s lips twitched into a smile. “Thanks, Hinata. I did tell you when we first met you could look up my obituary, so don’t worry about learning about me from Naegi. Truthfully, I wasn’t upset, or at least in the way most would think. Being reminded of my life is always a bit challenging.”

“I’m sorry.” Hajime winced.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. By challenging I mean it’s hard because I don’t feel much of an attachment. Perhaps that sounds horrible but that’s just how it works. Yet, sometimes a small part of me wants to become reattached to who I was when I was alive and I feel guilty for being nonchalant.”

“I… see.” What else was there to say?

Komaeda shrugged and offered a thin smile. “I didn’t mean to leave in such a dramatic fashion. Being faced with aspects of my life can be a bit of a strange reminder.” Komaeda floated closer to Hajime and reached out touching him.

At once Komaeda was solid against Hajime and wasn’t floating anymore. Immediately Hajime reached out to grab Komaeda back, as though he needed to assist Komaeda in his balance. Komaeda returned the grip.

“To answer your question from earlier I always wished I could have been friends with Naegi. His kindness and compassion never failed to make me warm. Sadly, with my medical condition and time away from school I never got the chance to befriend him. Seeing him today and then hearing about my life from you made me briefly think about the ‘what if’. That’s a very dangerous line for a ghost to wander down.”

Hajime could see it clearly. A sick, lonely Komaeda going through school remotely only to graduate and live a little bit as an adult before dying. The cruelty of the hand Komaeda had been dealt slapped Hajime over the face. Suddenly his insistence on not having a guardian angel around and attempts to get rid of Komaeda made his stomach lurch. He said he didn’t want to be inconsiderate of Komaeda’s feelings but hadn’t he been doing just that since the moment they met? A sour taste welled up to Hajime’s mouth, coating it.

“Sorry.” Hajime muttered.

“As I said it’s fine; don’t worry too much over it.” Komaeda squeezed Hajime’s hand. “Let’s talk about dinner.”

Dinner. Right. Hajime nodded. He couldn’t change how he had treated Komaeda in the past but he could change his actions in the now. Komaeda could very well not be around Hajime for forever but regardless of if Komaeda had been dead or not, Hajime had been unintentionally rude.

“Hinata?”

“Sorry.” Hajime shoved his thoughts away. “I was thinking of pasta.”

“Oh! Not Japanese food. I cannot remember the last time I had something like pasta.”

“Then, you’re fine with it?”

“Of course! But I’ve never made it before so you’ll have to help me.”

“It’s not difficult.” Hajime assured.

They got to work, boiling the water for the pasta, frying some meat to mix with it, and then stirring it all together with a tomato sauce. By the time they finished the room smelt warm of oregano, tomatoes, and black pepper. Hajime also steamed some vegetables, which sat in a bowl, steam rising off them. Sitting at the table with Komaeda once everything was on it, Hajime made sure that their hands were still linked (since cleaning up a mess like that would suck) and began to eat.

“Mm, it’s interesting.” Komaeda said after he took his first bite. “Most of my experiences with food are ones I vividly remember. Half of the taste is based on what I think it will taste like.”

“Does that mean you don’t like it?”

“Oh no, I like it a lot.” Komaeda took another forkful. “Thanks, Hinata.”

“You helped too, but you’re welcome.”

Dinner continued and silence filled their space, warm and full. Afterwards Hajime did the dishes, Hajime washing as Komaeda pressed close to Hajime, making sure they were in contact as he dried the dishes. The warmth from their meal had continued to spill over into the evening. Hajime smiled to himself. Was this how it was like having a roommate? Living alone had its perks but there was also something very calming and grounding in having another person in close proximity. Simply having the knowledge that he wasn’t entirely alone filled Hajime with more warmth which spilled and mixed with the warmth from dinner. With ease Hajime sunk into it and allowed the warmth to envelope him, dragging him comfortably down.

~

Komaeda’s presence slowly bled into Hajime’s everyday routines. Now that the answer to what caused Komaeda to become solid around Hajime had been answered the rush around them had all but faded. A comfortable air slowly curled around them and soon Komaeda had carved out a space for himself around Hajime. The empty space that Hajime had barely noted before suddenly was apparent and filled by Komaeda. Languid and smooth, Hajime allowed the comfort to wash over him and follow him around, not fighting the wave. Breakfast and dinner were suddenly two-person affairs and his commute to work sometimes accompanied by Komaeda and idle chatter.

However, Komaeda never returned to Hajime’s office, always departing with him far enough away from the building. It was logical enough. If Naegi ever spotted Komaeda they’d have no way to explain what was happening. Besides, Hajime was more than happy with the weight of Komaeda’s company despite the fact a small voice in his mind kept whispering logic.

Komaeda couldn’t stay with him for forever. Whatever other duties he had as a guardian angel were done during Hajime’s work day. Sometimes Komaeda wasn’t home when Hajime returned and when he returned Hajime never pressed where he’d been or what he’d been doing. Guardian angel business was sensitive business and not something Hajime needed to know the details of. But Hajime could take a guess and all his guesses lead to the fact that Komaeda couldn’t waste all of his time and energy just on Hajime. No matter how nice it was to have Komaeda around and no matter if Hajime made Komaeda solid when they touched the fact was playing favourites was not something a guardian angel could do.

Sooner or later Komaeda would have to leave him and Hajime would have to be fine with that. The ache in his chest at the idea of not having someone else around him burned slightly inside but Hajime shoved it away.

The present was what he had and the time with Komaeda was something he could only hold onto with loose fingers, like attempting to hold sand. How did that one saying go? Holding into sand too tightly just made it slip through the fingers faster. Hajime had to savour the time he had with Komaeda but not force it to linger.

A tough pill to swallow but Hajime did so anyways through the entire week. With the accompaniment of work helping to keep his mind busy, Hajime soon found it to be the weekend. Waking up languidly, Hajime ambled around for the morning, not working on a set schedule. Komaeda wasn’t in the apartment but he wasn’t bound to stay in Hajime’s space all the time.

Fixing his bed and washing up, Hajime made a hot breakfast and sat down to read through his social media or perhaps the news. It was at this moment when Komaeda suddenly phrased through the floor, settling beside Hajime. Nearly yelping Hajime steadied himself against the table, making sure his arm was pressed close, his coffee threatening to spill over the mug.

“Komaeda! Don’t do that.”

“Sorry! Good morning, Hinata.” Komaeda reached out to touch Hajime’s hand, becoming solid. “I thought I was a bit further from the table. Didn’t mean to nearly fall on top of you upon my re-entry to your apartment.”

“Right. Well next time please use the door or come in from the balcony.”

“Balcony?” Komaeda tilted his head. “The last time I did that you nearly screamed and alerted your neighbours.”

Hajime flushed slightly. “That was because it was my first time meeting you. I also had just gotten back from nearly being run over by a car. Cut me some slack.”

“I suppose I can.” Komaeda half laughed before he adjusted his seating position. “Speaking of going out do you want to do that?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sure. I don’t have anything else to do today. Anywhere in particular you want to go to?”

“Mm, I want to see some downtown shops. I haven’t been there in forever.” Komaeda paused. “Well, as a solid person. There are some new shops I think would be more fun to see solid and present. So… please?”

Hajime smiled at the request. It made sense. There were probably many places that Komaeda wanted to visit as a solid person. Giving Komaeda that experience was easy. “Of course. I already agreed.” Hajime lifted his mug. “Just let me finish breakfast and we can leave.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Komaeda leaned slightly heavier to Hajime’s side, closing his eyes.

No doubt he was savouring the feeling of being solid. Hajime carefully continued to eat breakfast, doing his best to not jostle Komaeda. Comfortable silence enclosed them, even when Hajime finished his breakfast and stood up to do the dishes. Komaeda flickered out of solidness for a split moment before he floated back to Hajime, becoming solid again. Hiding a smile, Hajime quickly finished up around the kitchen and went to brush his teeth before they left.

Outside the day was warm, sunny. The jacket that Hajime had bought the last time he was out with sat on Komaeda’s shoulders, accompanied by a very pleased blush across Komaeda’s cheeks. Hajime tugged Komaeda towards the bus stop, their hands linked. Komaeda practically beamed when they stopped at the bus stop, Hajime digging around with one hand for the bus fare for Komaeda (Hajime himself had his Suica card), making sure he had the money.

“I don’t have to be solid on our trip there.”

“It’s fine. Not as though it costs a lot.” Hajime dropped the change back into his pocket. He had enough. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Thanks, Hinata.”

The bus rolled up to them and they got in along the side door, Hajime pulling the ticket for Komaeda and handing it to him. They sat on the side and watched as the bus rolled past multiple stops, the name of them displayed on the front as well as the price for each destination. A few people got on at each stop but the same amount left, never making them give up a seat for someone else or becoming over crowded.

Once they arrived at the down town stop they got off with majority of the crowd. Hajime paid for Komaeda with the change and pressed his Suica card to the electronic pass. Thanking the driver, they exited and Hajime stared at the multiple shops lining the street.

“So, where to first?”

“Over here!” Komaeda tugged Hajime, taking the lead.

Hajime stumbled after Komaeda but soon they found their walking rhythm. Multiple shops were visited, Komaeda seeming to pick a variety. From bookstores that held the smell of paper, ink, and silence to flower and plant shops with a surprising amount of people. Hajime had to make sure he didn’t bump into anyone, though with Komaeda’s overeager leading Hajime did end up bumping into a rather tall man with deep red hair that stood out among the green of the shop. Spluttering out an apology, Hajime thanked all his lucky stars the man waved the incident with a warm smile. The only consolation in the exchange was Hajime not running into the short dark-haired man accompanying the redhead. When they left the shop, Hajime added in another silent round of thanks that the couple had already moved on.

Their final stop was at a café, which had a large chalkboard propped up in the window explaining their specials for food and drink. With the way Komaeda’s eyes twinkled as he pushed the door open Hajime suspected that he had wanted to stop at the café for a long time. Inside the smell of coffee, tea, and food waffled over them. Hajime inhaled deeply and followed Komaeda’s tugging towards the back of the order line. Glancing up at the boards behind the baristas, Hajime quickly picked a tea latte as his order.

“What do you want?” He turned to Komaeda.

“I want their spiced hot chocolate.”

Hot chocolate huh. Well, no one said the drink was confined to winter. Hajime smiled. “Good choice.”

The line moved up and when they reached the front Hajime gave their order, ignoring how the barista smiled widely at their clasped hands. Quickly paying for their drinks, Hajime tugged Komaeda to the side with a sign hanging over their heads, declaring the space as the pickup zone.

“This is a nice café. I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

“Yeah?” Komaeda’s eyes sparkled. “I saw it in passing a couple days ago. It looked so cute I thought it would be nice to end our little downtown trip here.”

“You picked well. Do you want to sit here for a bit or shall we take our drinks to go?”

Komaeda opened his mouth but a blur of movement around them diverted both of their attentions. Hajime instinctively gripped Komaeda’s hand, ready to move them out of the way of the next customers. Had they accidentally taken up too much space? Turning to at least shoot an apologetic look, Hajime only ended up freezing when he spotted the people beside them. It took a second but Hajime’s brain kickstarted, supplying him with names.

Staring back at them were Komaru and Touko, the ones who had all but forced him to go to the hospital. Also, the ones he ran into briefly when buying macaroons. They were dressed nicely and were holding hands, clearly comfortable with one another’s space and on a date. Hajime’s heart warmed at the realisation and he formed a half greeting on his lips when Komaru’s face paled. Blatantly she stared past Hajime to Komaeda. Her jaw dropped, a high wheezing sound escaping. Immediately she unlaced her fingers from Touko’s hand and stepped boldly into their space, reached out and poking Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda’s mouth dropped along with hers at the bold action.

“Uh…”

“You’re… holy shit.” Komaru took a huge step backwards. “Holy shit.” She repeated and then turned to face Hajime. “You can see him.”

See him. Hajime’s heart spiked sharply in his chest. What exactly did she mean by that? There was no way that she knew Komaeda was a ghost, right?

“Yes?” Hajime hoped his voice was even.

“He’s solid…” She added, voice slightly turning to a hysterical tone.

“Komaru…” Touko groaned, pressing a hand along the bridge of her glasses before touching the other’s shoulder.

“Touko!” Komaru’s voice slightly raising before she coughed and blushed. “Uh… sorry… you remember us, right?”

“Yes, I remember you two.” Hajime assured. “Can we help you with something?”

“Yes!” Komaru said quickly, as though her answer would burn the inside of her mouth if she didn’t get it out fast enough. Another flush filled Komaru’s face and her gaze darted around the café. “Can we talk? Perhaps somewhere a bit more private?”

Private. Hajime turned to Komaeda who was staring at the two girls blankly. “Komaeda?”

His head slightly jolted and Komaeda glanced over at Hajime. “Yes?”

“They want to talk with us. Are you fine with going somewhere private to talk?”

“Uh…” Komaeda stared at Hajime for a moment before directing his gaze to Komaru and Touko. “Sure? But… who are they?”

Komaru opened her mouth but a loud call for their order cut in. Hajime immediately turned and grabbed his drink. Gripping the warm drink helped ground the situation he had found himself in. Slightly grounding yes, but it was enough for the moment. Komaeda had also taken his drink and was giving Hajime a pointed look.

“Well? Who are they?”

“Oh, right!” Komaru scrambled. “How to delicately say this?” She pursed her lips. “We, um, saw Hinata that day, when he was nearly hit by the car. We helped him go to the hospital afterwards.”

(Hajime held his tongue in adding in that “help” was an understatement.)

“And uh…” Komaru fiddled with her purse strap. “I saw you there too, Komaeda.”

A very long beat passed as Komaru’s words sunk into Hajime’s brain. His arm jerked and it was only due to the pressure of being in a public space and being reminded all his life to not cause a scene that Hajime didn’t drop his drink.

Komaeda, however, very nearly spilled his drink, jerked back so sharply that it hurt Hajime’s hand. He winced and Komaeda immediately took a step forward, relieving the pressure on Hajime’s arm.

“You… actually saw me?” His voice was low.

“Yes, well only I did but—”

“Then… yes,” Komaeda cut in, “I think we should have a talk in private.”

~

Their private talk ended up in a corner of a park. Komaru and Touko lead them through the winding trails and landscaped hills to a corner where trees stood tall and lush. Nestled in the secluded location was a picnic table, wooden and cheap. It had holes in the wood and chips in the paint from the weathering over the years. Komaru sat on top of the table in the way all parents told children to not do with ease but Touko gave a thin look of disgust before following Komaru, sitting beside her. Hajime followed suit and noted that with his position he could see if someone was coming towards them or not. Whether Komaru did that on purpose to give Hajime a sense of ease or security he wasn’t sure. He still was grateful though, regardless if the action was due to accidental convenience or purposeful kindness. Komaeda naturally sat beside Hajime, weighty and solid against him.

Tapping his fingers on the side of his takeout cup, Hajime took a long sip of his drink, warmer than piping hot (which was a small shame) and stared at the two girls in front of him. Komaru eagerly shifted her weight, as though she was a storyteller getting comfortable before spinning her tale, and spoke in a soft, clear voice.

“I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I’m Komaru. This is Touko. We’re university students and we’re together.”

“Komaru…” Touko’s cheeks pinkened.

Hajime held a smile. “I’m Hinata Hajime and this is Komaeda Nagito. I work and Komaeda is uh…”

“He’s a ghost.” Komaru cut in clearly, finishing Hajime’s sentence.

Komaeda lurched forward beside Hajime. “How do you know that?”

Komaru fiddled with her own takeout coffee cup, fingers picking at the cardboard sleeve. “I saw you that day, floating around the busy intersection. Sometimes it’s hard to pick out ghosts from the living in crowded areas but you were floating. Normally I wouldn’t have paid much attention. I’ve always been sensitive to ghosts and spirits, seeing them since I was young. Then you swooped down and saved Hinata. I admit that surprised me but more due to the near accident than your actions.” She half laughed. “So, imagine my surprise today when I walked into the café to not only see you but also a solid Komaeda.”

That explained Komaru’s near obsessed desire for Hajime to go to the hospital. She had seen exactly how he’d been saved and fixated on the fact a ghost had been involved. No doubt despite the fact she had been seeing ghosts since a young age it wasn’t something someone became entirely desensitised towards. Which, Hajime furrowed his brow, wasn’t the first time hearing this. Gundham was a prime example and then Naegi’s story about his sister. Just how many people in Japan truly had the gift of seeing ghosts?

“Just like with Naegi’s story, huh.” Hajime muttered.

Komaru jolted across from him, her eyes widening. “Wait, did you say Naegi? Do you know my brother?”

“Huh?” Hajime blinked and stared at Komaru. “Wait… brother?” His jaw dropped. “You’re Naegi Makoto’s sister?”

“Yes, I am!” Komaru half laughed. “What a strange coincidence. How do you know my brother? And you said just like Naegi’s story. Did he mention something about me?”

“We work together and um… he may have for a split second witnessed Komaeda solid in my office before becoming invisible again.”

“Wow. What a small world.” Komaru breathed out before she snickered. “I bet that freaked Makoto out. What did he say?”

“Uh…”

“Komaru…” Touko lightly smacked the girl’s shoulder. “I think the more important question is asking how exactly a ghost is solid.”

Komaru rubbed her shoulder and pouted but immediately brightened and nodded enthusiastically, turning to point at Komaeda. “Yeah! Touko brings up a good question. How are you solid?”

“That’s a long story but short version Hinata and I are linked. If I touch him the circuit is closed and I copy his form.” Komaeda pointed to their direct connection. “So, if I am not touching Hinata…” He let go and his jacket dropped onto the table. “This happens.”

Touko visibly flinched but thankfully didn’t scream. Komaru immediately jumped up, light dancing in her eyes as she stared at Komaeda, now floating over the picnic table.

“Oh!!! So cool!” Komaru’s eyes sparked. “That’s the first time I’ve seen something like that. I suppose this also answers my question to why you’re around Hinata and haven’t moved on or something.”

Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s arm, becoming solid once more. “Or something yeah.” He hastily put his jacket back on and then reached for his drink, which he had carefully put on the table, and took a sip.

Hadn’t left. Hajime thickly swallowed and stuffed Komaru’s words away, ignoring the twisting of his heart. He took another deep sip of his tea.

“Never mind that though.” Komaru kept bursting along in the conversation. “Tell me how you can drink things!”

Komaeda laughed, a bit of a blush filling his cheeks. “Well, it works sort of like this…”

~

Once Komaru had worn out her questions and Touko had dragged her away Hajime lead Komaeda back towards the bus stop, their hands held tightly together. Despite the fact he had Komaeda solid against him Komaru’s words rang in his head, not disappearing despite Hajime’s best efforts to stuff them to the furthest reaches of his mind. Hadn’t he already vowed to not worry about the real possibility of Komaeda leaving him one day? It was painful to keep thinking about.

But his heart (and mind) did anyway. All the way home.

~

The next morning Hajime woke to the sound of a voice floating in the air. Groaning he rolled over and checked the time on his phone. Too early. Flopping back into his covers, Hajime almost chalked up the talking to his neighbours (below him) but a second later he pinpointed the source of the talking. Sitting up Hajime forced himself out of bed and padded to the door, opening it and stepped out to his living room.

Komaeda was there, floating once more by the couch, arms moving slightly in exaggeration as he spoke. His gaze was direct and firm, indicating he was indeed talking to someone.

“…yes, I know. I got it under control.” Komaeda huffed. “My job is going fine. Don’t worry about it, Bo—” He paused and turned to face Hajime.

Automatically Hajime jumped slightly. “Uh, good morning? Sorry, I heard talking. I can leave.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Komaeda shook his head. “We were just finishing up.” He then reached up, shielding his head. “Yeah, he cannot see you. That’s your cue to leave.”

A long second passed before Komaeda lowered his arms sighing. “Sorry about that. Botan came to visit me. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime shuffled, swallowing the desire to press Komaeda on the contents of his one-sided conversation. “I was awake anyways.”

“I’m glad.” Komaeda smiled. “Good morning, Hinata. Any plans for the day?”

“No, nothing really. Maybe I’ll do a few chores.”

“A day in. That’s also good. I can try to help you with some chores if you want.”

“That’s kind of you. I’ll see what we can do.” After all, chores would go badly if Komaeda became a ghost again. “Breakfast first. Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine for now.”

Nodding Hajime returned to his room to make his bed and change. As Hajime finished straightening out his bedding his phone lit up on the nightstand. Reaching for it, Hajime opened his phone to see a message from Sonia.

 **Sonia:** _Hello Hajime! We are going to be in town for some errands. If you’re free want to meet up for tea? Or we can go out for lunch. Komaeda is of course invited too! Let me know if this works!_

Ah. Good timing. Not as though Hajime had plans. Quickly changing Hajime went to the kitchen. Komaeda was floating near the stove, poking the appliance, his finger going through it. Holding back a laugh Hajime walked to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the carton of eggs.

“Sonia just messaged me.”

“Oh?” Komaeda turned from his poking of the stove. “What did she say?”

“She said they’re in town for errands and want to meet up for tea or lunch.”

“Which one are you doing?”

“I think you mean which one are we doing.” Hajime corrected.

“We?”

“You’re invited too.” Hajime clarified. “So, which one do you prefer?”

Komaeda’s mouth half dropped and he looked away. No doubt if he had the ability his cheeks would be pink from a vivid flush. “Ah, um… I don’t really have a preference. I’ll do what ever works best for you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I think lunch works out well. We have time to complete some chores before then.”

“Lunch it is.” Komaeda agreed. “I cannot wait. Did she say where we’re going?”

“No, but I can get the details now.” Hajime set the carton of eggs on the counter and reached for his phone, quickly texting Sonia. “We’ll see what she says.”

The morning ran quickly by. Hajime finished cooking and eating breakfast before doing some chores. Dishes were washed, floors swept, and a bit of laundry put on. By the time Hajime finished taking the laundry out of the dryer it was time for them to go. Dumping it on his bed, vowing to fold and put the clothing away later, Hajime grabbed his wallet, put his jacket on, and exited with Komaeda. Komaeda tugged at his own jacket, fiddling with the zipper as they left, only stopping when they once again were at a bus stop.

The restaurant Sonia had picked was down one of the main shopping areas. It ran down a long narrow road that also attracted tourists. Hajime made his way past all the people and to the restaurant. A waitress greeted them and lead them to a booth table that could fit six people. Making sure to text Sonia to let her know that they had a table, Hajime picked the menu up and scanned it. Komaeda did the same, pressed close to Hajime’s side. Only about five minutes passed before a blur of movement alerted Hajime and Sonia sat down across from him, sliding in to make room for Kazuichi and Gundham.

“Hello! I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Sonia brightly said.

“Ah hello.” Hajime set the menu down. “And no, we weren’t. Just sat down.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Traffic was a bit heavy so I was worried.”

“Thankfully I knew of a shortcut.” Kazuichi added with a laugh. “Nearly scared them when I took the turn off.”

“The impression cast upon us indicated that you were misleading us through the labyrinth of city roads.” Gundham gave Kazuichi a long look. “A rightful conclusion for us to have drawn.”

“I’d never get lost, love.”

“My memory begs to differ. Shall I regale our current company with a plethora of tales countering your claim?”

Kazuichi gave a very wounded expression. “Don’t be cruel to me.”

Hajime snickered and reached for his glass of water, taking a sip to hide further laughing. Beside him Komaeda had a hand over his mouth, eyes dancing with mirth. Kazuichi also shot them a very wounded look but picked up the menu in front of him.

“I’ve never been here before. Have you?”

“Nope. First time as well. Many things sound good on the menu so I think it will be delicious.”

Kazuichi hummed in agreement. Sonia leaned into him so she could read over his shoulder. “How was your morning you two?”

“Relaxing.” Hajime replied.

“We did some chores around the apartment.” Komaeda added.

“Chores, errands, they never end…” Sonia sighed. “But at least we were able to meet for lunch. It’s been so long since we’ve last seen one another. Anything exciting that you’ve been up to?”

Besides finding out Komaeda’s past, meeting a co-worker’s sister who happened to be able to see ghosts, and adjusting to having a ghost roommate? “Nothing too special.”

“Don’t be modest, Hinata.” Komaeda half elbowed him. “We’ve had plenty of excitement. Like running into Komaru and Touko.”

“Oh?” Gundham raised an eyebrow. “You had a specific encounter with two individuals? Care to elaborate?”

“As I said, it was nothing too special.”

“Komaru could see me even if I wasn’t beside Hinata.” Komaeda supplied at the same time, voice low.

Gundham’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he smiled widely. “How fascinating. Normally my field of knowledge in the field of the dark arts is vast but this Komaru person has somehow eluded me. Perhaps I’ll see if I can run into her at some point in the future.”

That would be interesting. Hajime made a mental note to help Gundham out if he ever followed through with that musing. Their waitress then came by, asking for their order. After rattling them off, everyone turned back to one another, conversation trickling away from anything resembling a discussion about Komaeda as a ghost. It was warm and filled Hajime’s heart up, especially as Komaeda’s eyes brightened through their conversations and as he ate. When they finished up Hajime picked his and Komaeda’s bills off the table, walking hand in hand with Komaeda to the till.

“I’ll pay for both of these.” Hajime said as he slid the bills onto the counter, digging for his wallet.

“How sweet of you to pay for your date too.” The woman cooed eyes bright.

Date… Hajime’s brain fried for a second before it caught up to what the woman meant. A small flush filled his cheeks and instinctively tightened his grip on Komaeda’s hand. Sure, the woman was being a little bit rude in assuming their relationship but context clues were important too. With the way he and Komaeda had been throughout lunch they weren’t really giving the woman any indication her assumption was wrong. Holding back any reaction to her words Hajime simply nodded along and paid for their lunch and left the restaurant.

As they headed back home a small conversation began but the topic of the waitress’s parting words remained untouched.

~

As Hajime laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling the waitress’s words once again floated up to his mind. The image of him and Komaeda dating warmed deep within him, burning hotly, sparking a fire. What would it be like to date Komaeda? The image slowly crept up in his mind, painting a slow picture, like water colours rushing into the paper, soaking in. Would dating Komaeda be exactly the same as they were now, minus a bit more intimacy? They already held hands out of necessity in public but to go further, to push the boundaries…

What was he thinking? It was presumptuous to assume that Komaeda even liked him in that way. Hell, it was bold of Hajime to label his feelings towards Komaeda as love. Affection, for sure. Adoration was easy to muster. And matter what the hole threatening to widen once Komaeda left him said, emptiness with not seeing someone consistently wasn’t exactly love... right? Sighing, Hajime rolled over, closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to wash over him.

In his dreams, Hajime dreamt of Komaeda beside him, burning hotly before washing completely over him in a sea of intimacy. When he woke up, his lips tingled and warmth was pooling very prominently in his stomach, swirling like a maelstrom. Groaning, Hajime got out of bed, washed up, and got ready for work. Komaeda was in the kitchen as usual and it took all of Hajime’s will power to push the blush on his cheeks from his dream down.

Breakfast was a silent and quick affair, the food tasteless. Even his journey to work, which usually was filled with idle chatter from Komaeda was cut due to Komaeda not accompanying him this time. Greetings from his co-workers as Hajime walked in and went to his office bounced off his ears into a void that filtered in and then out. Turning his computer screen on, Hajime then idly stared at his documents, at the blinking of the curser and leaned into his chair.

Komaeda. All his brain could conjure was Komaeda and the friendship they’d slowly formed. Guardian angel business aside if Hajime was honest, Komaeda hadn’t needed to perform many duties as a guardian angel beyond when they had first met. So, what was keeping Komaeda with Hajime? Was it just simply the novelty of becoming solid again? Perhaps, but if so then wouldn’t Komaeda try to be solid as much as possible when visiting Hajime? It had to be something more that kept Komaeda to Hajime. Or rather, Hajime needed it to be something more. Other wise, why was he stressing so much over the future of where Komaeda would be?

Because truthfully, Komaeda being with Hajime sent the warmest of shivers down his spine. Companionship, friendship, whatever word Hajime wanted to label it the fact was being around Komaeda made everything feel a bit warmer, the mundane aspects of his life melting away briefly. So, did it even matter what word Hajime wanted to use to sum up his connection with Komaeda? What he should focus on was the simple facts. He liked being around Komaeda and wanted Komaeda to be around him.

In the end, that was all there was to it and mulling over the idea more was draining. Being truthful was far easier. Sitting up properly in his seat, Hajime returned to his work, fingers slowly flying over the keyboard. Work first. Then, even though the day would drag on, when Hajime returned home, he’d tell Komaeda his honest thoughts.

A bit of blood rushed to his cheeks and his chest tightened with anticipation and giddiness. It was a dizzying feeling and yet a grounding one. Hajime reached for it, curled his fingers around the feeling and forced himself to continue his work.

The day, as predicted went by slowly. Time ticked evenly by, steady like the beat of a slow drum. Half of Hajime’s documents flew over his head regarding the content and when the day finally ended Hajime couldn’t have shut down his computer faster. Exiting the office in a flurry of motion, Hajime ignored the looks from his fellow co-workers (no doubt wondering why he’d been cooped up in his office all day, not even leaving for lunch) and went to the elevator.

Pressing the button to go down, Hajime’s legs urged to keep moving, for him to bounce on the spot. Hajime remained still but nearly jumped when the door opened. Sliding inside, Hajime was bout the press the button for the main floor when Naegi squeezed inside the elevator with him.

“Main floor too?” He asked as the elevator automatically shut.

“Uh, yeah.” Hajime pressed the “M” button.

“Thanks, Hinata.” Naegi shuffled a little bit. “Say… uh I am sort of glad we ran into each other.”

“Oh?” Hajime half looked over at Naegi.

Naegi bit his lip but looked over at Hajime, staring directly at him. “I talked with Komaru this weekend. It seems you’ve met her.”

Right. That had completely slipped Hajime’s mind. He nodded. “Yeah, I saw her at this café.”

Naegi hummed in confirmation before he gripped his hands tightly. “And uh… she told you about being able to see… ghosts.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “She, um, yes she did.”

The elevator dinged, signalling they were on the main floor. Hurriedly he exited, waiting for Naegi to follow out the back to the back parking lot. Once they were outside Naegi turned once again to fully look at Hajime.

“She also mentioned— uh this is so embarrassing to say— but she wants me to pass on a message.”

A message? Komaru really mentioned more details? Hajime couldn’t stop a startled gasp leaving his throat at the information. Just how much was Komaru revealing? Well, not that it mattered too much considering Naegi was aware of her abilities but what about Hajime’s connection with Komaeda?

“Sorry, I’m honestly sounding so crazy right now, I know.” Naegi groaned. “She wants me to give you her phone number. So… you can talk about… ghost stuff with her. Because you can see them too?” Naegi’s voice rose at the end before he pressed his hands to his very red face. “Please end me now.”

Oh. That wasn’t as much as Hajime had anticipated Komaru telling Naegi. He exhaled deeply before his words scrambled to comfort Naegi. “No, uh, that’s not too weird… I mean it is weird out of context but… you know what. Never mind. Yes, you can give me Komaru’s number. One moment.” Hajime pulled his phone out.

“Ah! Okay.” Naegi said through his hands before he rattled off the number. “There. Now please message her to let her know that I did my job.”

“Will do.” Hajime pocketed his phone. Silence filled the parking lot. “Uh… see you tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Naegi immediately agreed, hands dropping from his face, “See you tomorrow. Have a good evening.”

He then went to his car. Hajime politely turned away and walked to the sidewalk, towards the train station. When he arrived, he stood at the platform and quickly messaged Komaru, confirming he had her number. Komaru messaged back a second later with a thumbs-up emoji. Pocketing his phone Hajime got onto his train when it arrived and allowed the lull of the transport help him return to his own thoughts. Mainly, how he was going to breach being honest with Komaeda. Swiftness was honestly the key. No beating around any bushes.

As his stop grew closer, Hajime’s heart rate increased and his pulse pounded hotly in his throat. Palms became sweaty as his destination to the apartment shortened. Keys nearly were dropped when Hajime finally reached his apartment door, fumbling to unlock it. A full-on shiver of anticipation washed over him as he turned the handle and stepped inside.

“Welcome back, Hinata!” Komaeda greeted.

Great. He was here. Hajime’s heart both spiked in excitement and then fell with the heavy weight of anticipation. “I’m home.”

“Did you have a good day at work?” Komaeda asked as he floated to the front entrance.

“Uh… yeah.” Hajime locked the door and stared at Komaeda.

“Hinata?” Komaeda tilted his head. “Something wrong?”

It was now or never. Hajime had never really planned easing Komaeda into the conversation. Taking a deep breath, Hajime stepped forward, not caring that his shoes weren’t off, and touched Komaeda’s shoulder.

“Komaeda. I’ve been thinking.” The words fell in a clumsy heap at Hajime’s feet. “And, uh, I want you to stay.”

“Stay?” Komaeda repeated before he half laughed. “Silly Hinata, I’ve been staying this entire time—”

“No, I mean for a long, long time.” Hajime cut in. His ears started to burn. Was this the same embarrassment he’d just witnessed Naegi dealing with? Compassion for his co-worker washed over Hajime in heavy waves. “What I’m trying to say is… ugh… perhaps I need to start at the beginning.”

“Okay… I’m listening.”

Taking another deep breath, Hajime steadied himself mentally, counting slowly before he spoke again. It didn’t do much to help his heart rate but it was better than nothing.

“I’ve been thinking about the fact you’ll have to leave me at some point. You have a job to do and you cannot hang around me all the time. But I—” Hajime’s voice caught. “I don’t want you leaving me. I… I like having you around. I want to keep having you around me. I know this may be a selfish request but I need to be honest with you. So, please Komaeda, stay with me?”

Komaeda stared at Hajime, eyes widening visibly. Hajime’s words hung choppily but honestly in the air and the silence that accompanied them hung awkwardly off the words, like a crooked ornament on a tree. Hajime winced internally and did his best to remain still, Komaeda’s turn to speak hanging thickly in the space between them.

“You,” Komaeda finally spoke, “you want me to stay. With you.”

“Yes, I do.”

“For a long time. Not just in the moment.”

“Yes.”

A beat passed then Komaeda let out a small laugh. “You were so focused on getting rid of me when we first met. What changed, I wonder.”

What had changed indeed? Hajime’s brain scrambled to think up examples but Komaeda boldly reached his hand out and pressed a finger to Hajime’s lips, hovering over the skin. Immediately Hajime’s brain shut down and his attention focused on the very real proximity that Komaeda was creating between them.

“Could it be, what that waitress said yesterday?” Komaeda softly asked. “You’re excited by the idea that we could be seen as one unit.” He paused. “I am dead you know.”

“I know that.” Hajime huffed, heart aching at the slight accuracy of Komaeda’s conclusion. “Look, if you don’t want to stay you can just be honest and—”

“Who said I didn’t want to stay?” Komaeda asked sharply, expression darkening. “I admit, I’m not entirely certain what I feel about you, but what I do feel isn’t unpleasant.” His face then lightened and he leaned a bit closer. “What do you want from me, Hinata?”

“I…” Hajime swallowed before he let his words flow from his brain. “I’m not certain either. I tried earlier when thinking about this to pin a label on our relationship but in the end, I don’t care if it’s friendship, companionship, or something else. I’ve simply grown to love your presence in my life and crave having you near me. I’d like to keep our current relationship if at all possible.”

“Our current relationship.” Komaeda repeated. “So, what you’re saying is if we don’t advance any further than what we are you’d be all right?”

“Yes, I would.” Hajime breathed out.

Komaeda stared at him for a second before he smiled a coy, teasing smile. “What a shame. And here I thought we could test our boundaries.”

An electric jolt rushed through Hajime’s body. “Test?”

“I mean, you say you don’t care what we label our relationship but how do we know what you’d end up labeling it if we don’t test? Say… in a kiss?”

A… what? Hajime’s mouth parted and Komaeda leaned so close that Hajime stepped backward, slamming against the door. Now pressed between the door and Komaeda Hajime suddenly became aware of their similar height and Komaeda’s solid weight against him.

“Well?” Komaeda softly asked. “Just say the word and I’ll back off.”

Up to him in the end. Hajime’s body tingled. The answer was obvious. If Komaeda was offering then… Hajime reached out and pulled Komaeda even closer.

“I think you’re onto something.”

Komaeda wickedly grinned and tugged Hajime towards him, just like when they first met and Komaeda had saved him. However, unlike the first time they met this time their lips met and they kissed soundly within Hajime’s apartment. And, if they kissed again, because testing required more than one experiment, then they shamelessly added more kisses.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buses: In Japan you enter the bus along the side/back door. If you don't have a Suica card you take a ticket from the machine. That will stamp when you got on. Then, at the front it will tell you how much you owe. It is based on distance and how long you're on the bus. If you have a Suica card (a card for public transport like the JR Lines and buses) you can simply press it to the scanner. I totally have an embarrassing story with me a buses back when I lived in Japan ahaha.
> 
> Red head and dark haired man: They're a blatant reference to Kurama and Hiei from YYH. I also ship them very hard and thus had to have them in the scene at the same time. Hiei may hate being in the human world but being with Kurama makes it slightly better.
> 
> Komaeda's morning discussion: He's talking with Botan in this scene. Botan is another character in YYH. She's the grim reaper.
> 
> The bill: In Japan the bill comes with your order and you don't have to ask for it.
> 
> Naegi: Poor boy was asked by his sister to give the strangest message to one of his co-workers. Sorry, Naegi! This could have been avoided if Komaru remembered to ask Hajime earlier. Alas, she didn't!


End file.
